En Algún Lugar del Tiempo
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Más allá de la fantasía. Más allá de la obsesión. Más allá del tiempo mismo, se encontrará con ella… En Algún Lugar del Tiempo. Universo Alternativo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _"En Algún Lugar del Tiempo"_, es una adaptación de la película "_Somewhere in Time"_ de 1980, dirigida por Jeannot Szwarc, escrita por Richard Matheson y protagonizada por Christopher Reeve y Jane Seymor, con esto quiero decir, que la historia no me pertenece, sino a su autor ya mencionado, yo sólo hago la adaptación al mundo de Dragon Ball, cuyos personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

**En Algún Lugar del Tiempo **

**Capítulo #1**

* * *

La música traviesa invadía el lugar fusionándose con las voces animosas de los espectadores, el ambiente festivo era incuestionable, y es que nadie había quedado indiferente ante aquella función que tanto trabajo le había tomado escribir.

Aquel hombre de veintiséis años de edad caminaba del brazo a una joven mientras saludaba a algunos de sus invitados.

— ¡Oh Gohan, nos encantó tu comedia!— una congratulación de una mujer llamó la atención del joven dramaturgo.

— ¡Oh… Hola!— saludó apresurado al reconocer a la mujer— Ésta es Lime, mi novia— presentó ahora a su acompañante.

— Hola Lime— saludó la mujer, la castaña correspondió mientras su novio se presentaba al acompañante de la mujer.

— Soy Gohan, y tengo mucha sed, hablaremos después— indicó amablemente retirándose junto a Lime sin soltarle nunca de su mano.

Aquella noche de mayo del año 783, Gohan presentaba la más reciente obra que había escrito, la Universidad Orange Star, de donde se había recientemente graduado había cobijado la puesta en escena de su trabajo.

— Te felicito, Gohan— un hombre hablaba también al joven.

— Hola, gracias. Me alegra que les gustara— correspondía mientras le estrechaba una mano. Una mujer aún desde la tribuna observaba a la muchedumbre en silencio.

— ¡Me da su autógrafo, por favor!— una mujer emocionada solicitaba a Gohan.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¿Cómo te llamas?— contestó mientras recibía por inercia el bolígrafo y el cuaderno que la mujer le entregaba.

— Anna— respondió la muchacha, pronto otras chicas le imitaron aglutinándose en su entorno.

— ¡Oh, se los firmaré todos!— expresó entre risas mientras incontables agendas demandaban su atención— ¡Lime!— llamó a su novia— ¡Lime!— repitió mientras se ponía de puntillas para buscar entre el séquito femenino a la ojiverde. Una chica se atrevía a besarle en una mejilla. Gohan sólo sonreía aún concentrado en la búsqueda de su chica, ésta pronto llegó hasta él.

— Mira esto— le dijo enseñándole las agendas que solicitaban su autógrafo, la muchacha sonreía mientras contemplaba lo que su novio le enseñaba— ¿Los he firmado todos?— preguntó cuando creyó concluir su labor.

— Sí— respondieron al unisón todas las jóvenes.

— ¡Hey, quiero decirles algo!— expresó el muchacho captando la atención de las embelesadas jóvenes— Esta noche ha venido un agente al teatro ¡Cree que la comedia es buena para el cine!— comunicó soltando una risa jubilosa.

— ¡Oh, te felicito!

— ¡Gracias! ¡Y creo que será mejor tener los dedos cruzados!— bromeó— Vengan a comer bizcocho— invitó mientras volteaba hacia donde encontrarían el cóctel de celebración.

Luego de unos instantes, estaba junto a una mesa rebanando el alimento anteriormente anunciado, mientras que algunos de sus invitados le rodeaban.

— Oigan, creo que lo que hay que hacer es… Bueno, lo esencial es que todo el mundo coma del bizcocho, eso es— pronunciaba sin dejar la tarea de cortar el bizcocho, no logrando percibir que entre la muchedumbre se abría camino a una anciana mujer que desde hace ya un rato le observaba desde la tribuna y que ahora, se acercaba lentamente hasta él— Pero no quiero cortar las máscaras, quiero conservarlas hasta lo último ¿Está bien?— añadió, pronto pudo sentir como una mano tocando su espalda buscaba su atención, el joven volteando mientras comía un trozo del pastel reaccionó ante quien le demandaba— ¿Mmh?— articuló volteando casual, pronto se encontró frente a él a una anciana, cuyo cabello plateado iba tomado en un moño, su rostro de piel pálida y de marcas que producto de la edad se pronunciaban, contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos. El muchacho abrió sus ojos con desmesura algo asustado ante la presencia de aquella mujer, quien se apresuró en tomarle su mano derecha para depositar sobre su palma algo que le hizo prontamente reprimir en su mano empuñada, a la cual se aferró con sus longevas manos.

Pronto la mujer buscó la mirada de muchacho, quien contrariado le observaba seriamente.

— ¡Vuelve a mí!— en un agónico voceo la mujer pareció suplicar a Gohan. El dramaturgo le observaba perplejo, sin decir nada más, aquella mujer se marchó ante la mirada curiosa de los testigos. Gohan le siguió con la mirada hasta que le vio desaparecer.

— ¿Quién es ella?— inquirió contrariada Lime.

— Nunca la había visto— respondió aún perturbado el pelinegro volteando hacia su novia.

— ¿Y qué te dio?— interrogó ahora, Gohan volvió la mirada hacia sus manos para examinar lo que aguardaba en ellas.

— ¡Dios mío!— exclamó una joven al ver de qué se trataba.

— Un precioso reloj de oro— articuló con asombro el muchacho mientras abría el objeto. Todos comentaban maravillados sobre el objeto, Gohan después de observarlo algunos instantes, miró hacia el lugar por donde se había retirado aquella misteriosa mujer.

* * *

El ruido del motor del automóvil no parecía ser percibido por aquella anciana, sus sentidos se agrupaban ante los recuerdos de aquel muchacho a quien había visitado hace unos instantes, algunas amargas lágrimas vagaban por su veterano rostro. No tardó en llegar al lugar donde se hospedaría. Aquella noche lluviosa era iluminada en aquel sitio por varios focos externos del "Grand Hotel", cuya fachada blanca contrastaba con aquella oscura noche.

Una sutil sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios mientras entraba a su habitación, se afirmó momentáneamente sobre la puerta para cerrar sus ojos y dibujar con mayor energía la muestra de su alegría, continuó su camino, sin embargo una mujer no tardó en interceptarle.

— ¿Qué tal la obra?— preguntó la mujer de cabellos rojos, ella no respondió— ¿Le gustó?— inquirió ahora siguiendo a la anciana que no se detenía en su andar— ¿Se siente bien?— interrogó ahora al notar que le ignoraba entrando ahora hacia una pieza apartada. La pelirroja anciana se quedó junto a la puerta sin tener ni una sola respuesta.

La anciana de ojos azules encendió su antiguo tocadiscos para oír _Rapsodia sobre un tema de Paganini_ mientras leía un pequeño libro, caminó lentamente hacia la ventana para observar como el silencioso lago descansaba mansamente aquella noche, pronto se sentó sobre una silla para depositar su mirada sobre la portada de aquel libro celeste para leer "_Demasiada Primavera" de Son Gohan_ mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el nombre del escritor, pronto le estrechó contra su pecho apartando su mirada del presente para dejarla viajar hacia lo que ya era, el pasado.

* * *

Era una mañana en la Capital del Oeste, ocho años habían pasado ya desde que aquella extraña mujer había aparecido ante Gohan, el muchacho no tardó en olvidar el incidente, el cual sólo había quedado como una anécdota sin mayor sentido. Su vida como dramaturgo continuaba, lo cual quedaba relatado en varios anuncios de sus obras que decoraban su departamento. El hombre contemplaba la ciudad desde las enormes ventanas de aquel edificio mientras que _Rapsodia sobre un tema de Paganini_sonaba en su tocadiscos, pronto regresó hacia su escritorio, para intentar retomar su labor, cogió el teléfono pero no tardó en arrepentirse de hacer la llamada que pretendía, luego observó su último intento de escribir, lo tomó en sus manos empuñándolo con violencia, volvió a ponerse de pie para ahora apagar su tocadiscos y así abandonar el lugar.

Caminó hasta el ascensor donde se encontró con Yamcha, un vecino del edificio.

— ¡Aja!— exclamó señalando la enorme maleta que acompañaba a Gohan como queriendo decir que había descubierto al dramaturgo.

— Ajá qué— musitó con fastidio el pelinegro mientras entraba al ascensor junto a su vecino.

— Hey ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó curioso el hombre.

— Me voy de viaje— contestó mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor.

— ¿A dónde?— interrogó sorprendido.

— No tengo idea— respondió Gohan.

— ¿Y tu comedia?— inquirió con un dejo de preocupación Yamcha.

— No la terminé— articuló casual.

— Oh ¿Y cuándo la terminarás?

— No lo sé— contestó escuetamente, el interrogatorio de su vecino parecía estarle agotando.

— ¡Santo Dios, Gohan, hay muchos que la esperan!— expresó asombrado, el muchacho permaneció en silencio— ¿Irá Lime contigo?— preguntó ahora intentado retomar el dialogo mientras llegaban al primer piso.

— No, creo que no— respondió— Terminamos— añadió secamente.

Pronto inició su camino sobre su automóvil sin rumbo, lo único que sabía era que deseaba alejarse de la ciudad, fue así como el azar le llevó a pasar por las afueras de un hotel, el cual en primera instancia pareció ignorar, sin embargo su gran estructura llamó su atención y en una repentina decisión, retrocedió para ingresar al lugar.

No tardó en encontrarse en la recepción donde un hombre le atendió.

— ¿Cuánto estará en _Grand Hotel?—_ preguntó el hombre.

— Sólo esta noche— contestó Gohan.

— Bien ¿Quiere firmar esto?— el recepcionista enseñó el libro de registro a Gohan.

— Claro— musitó el dramaturgo mientras recibía un lápiz. Un mayordomo no tardó en aparecer ante ellos.

— Trunks, la trescientos trece— el recepcionista habló al anciano mayordomo mientras le entregaba la llave de la habitación de Gohan— Que lo pase bien— se despidió ahora del nuevo huésped.

— Muchas gracias— articuló el dramaturgo para caminar ahora junto al mayordomo.

— ¿Es la primera vez que viene señor…?— preguntó el anciano.

— Gohan— se apresuró en decir su nombre— Sí. No sé porqué no había venido— añadió ahora mientras observaba el lugar— Estuve aquí, pero no en este hotel— comentó ahora.

— ¿Y cuándo fue eso?—inquirió el mayordomo.

— Hace como tres años— respondió amablemente el pelinegro— Con alumnos de Orange Star— agregó a su respuesta.

— ¡Oh! Los estudiantes vienen a menudo, les gusta el restaurante y los cuartos— indicó divertido— Creo que aquí tuvieron un baile de graduación, fue en el 738— relató el hombre.

— Vaya ¿Tanto lleva usted aquí?— comentó curioso, Gohan.

— Desde 721— respondió con orgullo.

— ¿Desde el 21?— preguntó sonriendo incrédulo.

— Ajá. Yo vine con mis padres cuando tenía cinco años. Mi padre trabajaba aquí. Yo solía jugar con una bola en el vestíbulo, él se ponía furioso, a veces no sé como llegué a viejo— relataba divertido ante un distraído Gohan, que parecía responderle por inercia.

Pronto llegaron hasta la habitación donde se hospedaría el dramaturgo, el mayordomo al ingresar abrió las cortinas.

— Hay una linda vista aquí— expresó el anciano, Gohan dejó su maleta en el suelo para caminar hacia la ventana, el lago que se podía apreciar no tardó en llamar la atención del pelinegro.

— Oh, sí— respondió— Espere— musitó mientras tomaba su billetera— Tenga— añadió mientras pagaba por las atenciones al anciano.

— Gracias señor Gohan— agradeció— Si puedo ayudarle en algo, avísemelo, me llamo Trunks y vivo en una casita detrás del hotel— informó el hombre.

— Gracias Trunks, ya nos veremos— indicó Gohan mientras el hombre caminaba hacia la puerta. Éste se detuvo repentinamente volteando hacia el huésped mientras acariciaba su mentón reflexivo.

— ¿No nos habíamos conocido?— preguntó curioso, Gohan volteó rápidamente hacia él.

— Si nos habíamos…— rió un poco— No, no… creo que no— respondió seguro.

— No, supongo que no— correspondió el mayordomo sonriendo— Que lo pase bien, señor Gohan— se despidió caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta.

— Muchas gracias— agradeció Gohan ahora quedando solo en su habitación. Ahora tomó su reloj de oro, el cual indicaba que eran las once de la mañana con quince minutos.

Gohan, un hombre amante del teatro, además de gustar escribir sus propias comedias, entre sus aficiones se hallaba la lectura de literatura, por lo cual decidió acompañar su almuerzo junto a un libro que venía leyendo ya desde hace unos días. Caminó hasta el restaurante, desde el umbral pudo notar que éste estaba poblado solamente por los banqueteros.

— ¿Señor?— preguntó un guardia al notar la presencia del dramaturgo.

— Sí ¿A qué hora abren?— cuestionó.

— Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos— contestó amable.

— ¿Cuarenta y cinco?— preguntó intentando ocultar su asombro.

— Sí, señor— confirmó el hombre. Gohan sólo resopló volteando de regreso.

El hospedaje contaba además con otros atractivos, Gohan buscó alguno que le ayudase a pasar con mayor rapidez el tiempo de espera para la comida del mediodía, lo primero que pudo ver fue una boutique… Pero ¿Qué haría él en una boutique? Continuó examinando el lugar y no tardó en encontrar una puerta sobre la cual se anunciaba sobre un gran letrero "_Salón de la historia", _sin dudarlo un segundo, entró en el lugar.

Una gran alfombra roja y paredes del mismo color, le otorgaban un aspecto antiguo al lugar, dentro de algunas vitrinas de cristal pudo observar antigüedades como máquinas de escribir y teléfonos; en las murallas algunos cuadros del hotel hace un par de décadas eran el decorativo, así como también algunos recortes de diario enmarcados, quiso agudizar su vista para leer el contenido del periódico, insistió algunos instantes, pero pronto desistió. Redirigió la mirada hacia las antigüedades en la vitrina que tenía en frente, sin embargo repentinamente su atención dejó de posarse sobre ellos. Un extraño impulso le hizo dirigir la mirada hacia una de las murallas aledañas y la magia fue instantánea, una inexplicable atracción le hizo caminar hasta un retrato de una bella mujer, Gohan le observaba con devoción, y es que su cabello negro recogido en un voluminoso moño y sus hermosos ojos, que parecían ser de un claro color, lo cual Gohan lo pudo deducir por el contraste con sus pupilas le habían dejado maravillado, jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa, pronto quiso saber algo sobre ella, y fue así como buscó bajo el retrato, la placa que le brindara algo de información, para su decepción, no la halló. Gohan redirigió su mirada hacia la fotografía, quería confirmar que no había soñado con aquella belleza, y ahí estaba, tal cual la había visto hasta hace unos instantes, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Y es que sus labios curvados en una hermosa sonrisa lo tenían maravillado, si bien se trataba de una fotografía de tonalidades blanco y negro, aquello no le restaba el atractivo que el dramaturgo lograba percibir, mientras abría sus ojos con mayor energía, como intentando grabar en su memoria aquella bella imagen, respiró profundamente, tras lo cual salió de prisa del sitio.

Caminó hacia el jardín del hotel, y pronto pudo ver a quien buscaba.

— ¡Trunks, Trunks!— llamó al hombre mientras se le acerca, éste dejando de barrer volteó hacia el dramaturgo.

— ¿Qué señor Gohan?

— Trunks. En el salón de la historia, hay un retrato de una joven, no dice de quien es…— expresó Gohan.

— Sí, de Videl Satán— respondió calmo el hombre, al escuchar su nombre, el pelinegro no pudo evitar esbozar una sutil sonrisa en sus labios— Fue una actriz famosa en su tiempo. Trabajó en una comedia en el hotel— relató el mayordomo.

— Pero ¿Hay algún teatro en éste hotel?— preguntó curioso.

— Sí junto al lago— respondió Trunks señalando hacia el horizonte.

— ¿De veras? ¿Cuándo trabajó aquí?— interrogó ahora el joven. Trunks reflexionó unos instantes.

— En el año veintitrés— Gohan abrió sus ojos con desmesura.

— ¿En el año veintitrés?— replicó con decepción.

Gohan volvió para contemplar el retrato, no parecía cansarse de fijar sus pupilas en la imagen de aquella bella mujer. Sus ojos negros comenzaron a humectarse mientras respiraba hondamente maravillado ante el retrato. Parecía poseído por aquella joven. Durante las comidas, sus lecturas, incluso sus descansos nocturnos aquella misteriosa muchacha invadía sus pensamientos. Durante la madrugada no pudo evitar visitar aquel salón de la historia para contemplarle, ya creía estar perdiendo la cordura. Sin embargo no pudo negarle a sus ojos, lo que su corazón demandaba.

Al día siguiente, fue a contemplar por última vez el retrato antes de partir, se acercó lentamente, con sigilo, parecía alucinar que la tenía realmente en frente, y es que le daba la impresión que sus ojos claros y su hermosa sonrisa se posaban sobre él, quiso corresponder el gesto sonriendo jubilosamente, tras lo cual salió a toda prisa del recinto.

— ¡Hey, Trunks! ¡Trunks!— exclamó mientras corría hacia el hombre que subía a su auto su equipaje— Escuche: lleve mi equipaje a mi habitación— ordenó mientras bajaba del automóvil sus maletas— ¿Hay una biblioteca cerca de aquí?— preguntó ahora.

— En el pueblo junto a la iglesia— respondió rápidamente el mayordomo.

— Junto a la iglesia ¡Muy bien!— se apresuró en expresar mientras le daba algo de dinero al anciano— Gracias— agradeció subiéndose a toda prisa a su automóvil.

— Pero…— articuló perturbado el mayordomo.

— ¡Muchas gracias… hasta luego Trunks!— se despidió mientras partía en su coche a toda velocidad.

* * *

Una vez en la biblioteca, se apresuró en ir buscar algo que pudiera servirle, no tardó en encontrar un libro sobre teatro, buscando en el índice no tardó en encontrar _"Satán, Videl"_ pronto buscó las páginas indicadas comenzó a leer.

— _"Una de las más famosas actrices del teatro, atraía mucho público"_— no pudo evitar sonreír ante los primeros datos brindados— "_Bajo la dirección de su agente Muten Rochi, fue la primera actriz que fascinó al público. Apenas era bella, retirada del teatro, parece vivir en una absoluta reclusión_"— la información recopilada dejaba pensativo al dramaturgo y con ánimos de saber algo más.

— Disculpe, tiene algunas… biografías de actrices en algunos libros o revistas— preguntó tras acercarse a una bibliotecaria.

— Pues, en revistas, pero están atrás y yo tendría que buscarlas— respondió mirando su reloj.

— Eh… Quisiera hacerlo por mí, por favor— pidió amablemente Gohan.

— Pues, esta bien— respondió después de una reflexionó, Gohan asintió sonriente.

— Gracias, estoy por ahí— indicó mientras regresaba al escritorio donde estudiaba la vida de aquella mujer.

La joven bibliotecaria no tardó en llegar hasta Gohan.

— Tome, aquí tiene— pronunció mientras le dejaba sobre el escritorio.

— Oh… muchas gracias— agradeció el pelinegro, la mujer no tardó en retirarse y el joven comenzó de inmediato a hojear las revistas.

Las dos primeras a simple vista pudo notar que no le servirían de mucho, al leer el encabezado de la tercera rió divertido, sin embargo la cuarta revista de inmediato logró cautivar su atención "_Revista Teatro" _"_Videl_ _Satán, en la última lágrima". _ Abrió sus ojos con desmesura y se apresuró en abrir la revista, buscó entre los contundentes párrafos el artículo que hacía referencia a la actriz, sin embargo enorme fue su sorpresa al reconocer en una fotografía de plana entera a aquella misteriosa anciana que hace ya ocho años le había obsequiado aquel hermoso reloj de bolsillo. Le observó con detenimiento, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía bajó la mirada hasta pie de página para confirmar lo que ya presentía y pudo leer: _"Videl Satán, la última fotografía que se le tomara"._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**En Algún Lugar del Tiempo**

**Capítulo #2**

* * *

El asombro de Gohan era innegable, y es que no podía evitar sentirlo tras la información recabada en su investigación. Aquella anciana que había aparecido hace ocho años en la presentación de su obra, resultaba ser la misma bella joven del retrato, ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber más sobre Videl Satán, así fue como llegó hasta la vivienda de quien habría escrito la más extensa biografía de la actriz. Tras bajar de su automóvil, el dramaturgo caminó raudo hasta la puerta para evitar las gotas de lluvia que bañaban la ciudad. Pronto tocó el timbre.

— ¿Diga?— una mujer de cabellos rubios no tardó en aparecer.

— ¿Es la señorita Iresa?— preguntó amablemente el pelinegro.

— Sí— respondió la mujer.

— Hola. Me llamo Son Gohan y leí su obra "_Actrices Famosas de Orange Star" _ y me encantó…— comenzó a decir, la rubia no tardó en interrumpir al hombre,

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?— interrogó con suspicacia.

— Información sobre Videl Satán— contestó sonriendo amable. La mujer le miró intrigada mientras le examinaba con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué clase de información?— inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

— Pues, soy dramaturgo y ahora quisiera escribir una obra sobre su vida— mintió. Iresa comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar de…— se disculpó, sin embargo el escritor le impidió terminar de cerrar la puerta en medio de súplicas.

— Por favor— pronunció tras lo cual permaneció algunos instantes en silencio, la rubia le observaba seria— No es una obra, señorita Iresa. Es algo muy personal— confesó.

— No entiendo— articuló la rubia desde la puerta con un dejo de curiosidad. Gohan tras tomar una bocanada de aire, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacando un reloj dorado para enseñárselo a la mujer, ésta al verlo abrió sus ojos con desmesura.

— ¡¿De dónde sacó eso?!— interrogó con inocultable asombro.

— Pues ella me lo dio. Hace ocho años estrenamos una de mis obras en Orange Star y ella me lo dio esa noche— relató el dramaturgo. La mujer contempló en silencio algunos momentos el objeto.

— Apreciaba mucho ese reloj— expresó— Jamás, jamás se separaba de él— añadió dirigiendo la mirada a su interlocutor— Desapareció la noche que murió— pronunció con pesadumbre. Gohan abrió sus ojos con desmesura.

— ¿Murió aquella noche?— articuló con asombro. Iresa no pudo evitar sentir melancolía y curiosidad ante el relato del hombre.

— ¿Quiere usted pasar?— pronunció con dificultad mientras daba paso Gohan, éste asintió seriamente.

— Gracias— luego siguió a la mujer.

— Tengo una colección de cosas de teatro— expresó la mujer mientras abría la puerta de una pequeña habitación. Gohan observó maravillado el sitio, pronto caminó hasta un hermoso vestido blanco que era modelado por un maniquí— Éste vestido es de una de sus obras— indicó Iresa.

— Señorita… ¿Cómo era ella?— preguntó queriendo saber aquello que en ningún libro pudo hallar. La rubia sonrió nostálgica.

— Cuando la conocí era muy dulce y generosa pero… Pero después ya casi no solía hablar— expresó— Parecía vivir en un vacío— agregó.

— Pero no fue siempre así ¿Verdad?—inquirió Gohan.

— No— negó de inmediato la rubia— Nada de eso. Muchos que la conocieron de joven decían que era conversadora y alegre; fuerte, llena de vida… No como era después— argumentó mientras veía algunas de sus fotografías en un mueble.

— ¿Y por qué cambió?

— No lo sé. Pero creo que el cambio ocurrió en el setecientos veintitrés, después que actuó en el Grand Hotel— contestó amablemente Iresa. Gohan pensaba reflexivo. Pronto dirigió la mirada hacia un retrato de un anciano sentado en una sillón.

— Ese era su agente Muten Rochi— indicó la rubia.

— ¿Era de veras, lo rara que decía usted en su libro?

— Había algo muy extraño en la relación de ellos dos— contestó reflexiva. Gohan suspiró explorando con su mirada el resto de la habitación, pronto algo llamó su atención.

— ¡Oh, mire esto!— pronunció acercándose a un pequeño estante con libros— ¿Puedo?— preguntó mientras tomaba un enorme libro rojo.

— Sí— respondió de inmediato Iresa.

— Es increíble, éste Brief, fue mi maestro de filosofía en la universidad— comentó mientras le enseñaba la contraportada del libro a la mujer, donde se mostraba una gran fotografía del autor de aquel libro.

— ¿De veras?— preguntó curiosa.

— Sí— respondió el dramaturgo mientras sonreía divertido.

— Ella leyó ese libro muchas veces— comentó la mujer, Goha detuvo repentinamente su exploración de aquel libro, cerrándolo para leer el título _"Viajes a través del tiempo". _

Pronto continuó examinando la habitación, una maqueta del Grand Hotel sobre una pequeña mesa de madera llamó su atención.

— Ella mandó a hacer eso— comentó Iresa, sonrió al ver como el hombre observaba animosamente la maqueta hincándose ante la mesa le sostenía. Pronto retiró parte del techo de la maqueta, y de manera instantánea comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía, Gohan abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sin quitar la mirada del objeto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó intrigada la rubia.

— Es mi música favorita, señorita— expresó al reconocer en la melodía de aquella caja musical _Rapsodia sobre un tema de Paganini— _No entiendo lo que pasa— susurró contrariado.

* * *

Todo había sido muy confuso para Gohan, sin embargo el libro de su maestro que tanto leía Videl antes de morir, le condujo hasta la universidad de donde se había graduado ya hace años.

— ¡Doctor Brief!— habló a su maestro. El hombre volteó hacia Gohan.

— Usted tendrá que caminar conmigo, tengo una clase — se excusó el hombre sin detener su andar— ¿Cómo se llama?— cuestionó.

— Gohan, Son Gohan— contestó.

— ¿Alumno?— preguntó el académico.

— Lo fui, hace nueve años— expresó Gohan.

— Pues, trato que mis conferencias sean interesantes. Pero tantos años… — bromeó, Gohan sonrió divertido— ¿Qué desea usted?—inquirió.

— Preguntarle algo— pronunció.

— Diga…— articuló casual el anciano.

— ¿Viajar en el tiempo es posible?— cuestionó, el profesor se detuvo repentinamente cambiando su expresión sonriente por una más seria.

— Una gran pregunta— masculló reflexivo Brief.

Pronto estuvieron en uno de los salones de la universidad, cuyas mesas se hallaban vacías aún por la ausencia de los estudiantes.

— Le contaré algo… ¿Es Gohan no?— pronunció el hombre mientras dejaba su maletín sobre su escritorio.

— Sí, señor— se apresuró en contestar el pelinegro.

— Estuve en Las Montañas Paos en 782— inició su relato— Me hospedé en un hotel muy viejo, pero de veras muy viejo. El edificio, los muebles, todo. El ambiente era muy viejo— describió— ¿Sí me comprende?— preguntó al dramaturgo que lo escuchaba en silencio, éste sólo se limitó a asentir para no interrumpir al profesor— En mi habitación me sentí como si viviera en un siglo o más atrás que en 700 ¿Me entiende?

— Sí— masculló Gohan— Es decir, que el lugar es muy importante— concluyó Gohan.

— No sólo importante, es esencial— contestó ante la mirada fija del pelinegro, quien asentía interesado— El resto está aquí— añadió mientras tocaba con sus dedos su propia frente. Gohan bajó la mirada reflexivo— Una tarde, yo estaba tendido en mi cama. Y todo lo que me rodeaba formaba parte del pasado, hasta los sonidos que oía. Y concebí una idea. Y me pregunté: ¿Y si yo trato de hipnotizar mi mente y pienso que no estoy en 782 sino en 382?— narró mientras Gohan abría sus ojos con desmesura— Cerré los ojos y puse esa idea en mi cerebro: Es agosto de 382 y estoy en el Hotel del Mequio y enumeré todos los detalles, repitiéndomelos una y otra vez, y una y otra y una y otra— luego se quedó en silencio con la mirada baja.

— ¿Y?— preguntó intrigado Gohan, el hombre volteó hacia él.

— Pues, no lo sabré nunca— contestó con desesperanza, sentimiento que fue transmitido por Gohan quien bufó decepcionado— Gohan, no he vuelto a hacerlo, y pienso que ya no lo volveré a hacer— expresó categórico el profesor Brief— Me sentí exhausto después— indicó mientras tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio, Gohan le escuchaba serio— ¡Completamente sin vida! Y si de veras sucedió, estuve allí solamente un instante, tan fugaz— expresó, Gohan se le acercó entusiasta.

— Sí, señor, entiendo. Pero ¿Estuvo usted allí?— interrogó más interesado que nunca. Brief bajó la mirada unos instantes pensativo, pronto la redirigió al pelinegro.

— Eso creo— masculló mientras asentía. Gohan se reincorporó sonriendo— Fue imperfecto, lo sé ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? A mí alrededor había objetos del presente, y yo sabía que estaban allí. Ahora… si volviera a intentarlo. Pero oiga, no tengo la intensión de hacerlo. Rompería totalmente con el presente, me aislaría, quitaría todo lo que pudiera recordármelo. Y entonces ¿Quién sabe?— Gohan sólo reflexionaba ante lo explicado por el anciano profesor.

* * *

El hombre caminaba con un gran maletín por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo, leyó nuevamente su pequeña agenda de direcciones, miró de un lado a otro y pudo al fin reconocer las calles que buscaba, pronto se encontró frente a una pequeña tienda y pudo leer en la vitrina "_Tienda de Monedas de Baxter", _a paso firme entró en el lugar.

— Hola— saludó— ¿Tiene dinero del año 723? ¿Sólo de ese año?— preguntó de inmediato, no tardó en conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación en el hotel frente a un gran espejo, ante el cual cortaba su cabello con una tijera.

— Ajá… eso es— musitó al notar que su cabello quedaba perfectamente cortado con el estilo propio que modelaba a la sociedad de aquellos años de las primeras décadas de su propio siglo, quiso corroborar que su nuevo aspecto iba bien, observando algunas fotografías de periódicos antiguos— Sí, no está mal— masculló. Pronto se miró ante el espejo, contempló como su corte de cabello se complementaba con su smoking de un claro tono café sobre la cual finas líneas blancas de forma vertical le decoraba, una camisa blanca de cuello diplomático sobre el cual descansaba un moño marrón oscuro le otorgaba el aspecto formal que necesitaba, luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, cogió un sombrero del mismo tono que su traje el cual puso sobre su cabeza. Se miró ante el espejo y se lo quitó en señal de reverencia.

— Que tal señorita Satán, usted aún no me conoce— pronunció sonriendo ante su reflejo, algo en su presentación pareció no gustarle y fue así como volvió a colocar su sombrero para retirárselo nuevamente— Señorita Satán… aún no me conoce, pero lo hará— monologó observando su reflejo, no quiso seguir ensayando para continuar con su plan, y fue así como dejando de manera definitiva su sombrero sobre la mesa que descansaba junto al espejo, caminó hasta un escritorio junto a su cama y encendió una grabadora acercando un micrófono hasta sus labios, aclaró su garganta y empezó a hablar.

— Es el veintisiete de junio del año veintitrés— recién ahora tomó consciencia del tiempo que le dividía de aquel año— Vaya— masculló— Te acuestas en tu cama en el Grand Hotel, son las seis de la tarde del veintisiete de junio de setecientos veintitrés, tu mente lo acepta en absoluto, son las seis de la tarde del veintisiete de junio de setecientos veintitrés. Videl Satán está en el hotel en éste momento, su agente Muten Rochi, está en el hotel en éste momento, aquí, Videl Satán y tú… Los dos están aquí en el mismo momento. Videl Satán y tú están aquí en el Grand Hotel— Gohan escuchaba una y otra vez su propia voz grabada mientras retiraba de su habitación todo indicio del presente. La televisión, cuadros, teléfono, cualquier cosa que le recordara el presente. Pronto tomó las monedas antiguas que había comprado hace unas horas y las guardó dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Ahora se recostó sobre su cama, la habitación oscura sólo lo tenía a él tendido en ella y su voz desde la grabadora sonando una y otra vez.

Las horas pasaban y seguía sin poder cumplir su objetivo. Abandonó su cama para pasear en la habitación con sus ojos cerrados, regresaba a la cama, se sentaba sobre ella, repetía lo que la grabación decía, sin embargo no conseguía nada.

— ¡Diablos!— prorrumpió mientras apagaba la grabadora. Paseó unos instantes junto a su cama, miró con el ceño fruncido el objeto que antes reproducía su voz, caminó lentamente hasta él y suspiró intentando recobrar la calma, volvió a reproducir su grabación.

— _No hay dudas en tu mente. Ahora, a las seis de la tarde del veintisiete de de junio de setecientos veintitrés. Tú lo sabes ¡Lo sabes! Lo aceptas totalmente. Sabes que es así, lo sabes. Videl Satán ¡Tiene que suceder! No hay dudas en ti. Cálmate, acéptalo. Sabes que es así. Sabes que va a pasar_— a pesar de sus intentos no lo conseguía, ya no tolerándolo más se reincorporó con violencia sobre su cama y apagó la grabadora. Dejó caer su rostro contra su colchón, se sentía exhausto, y es que su persistencia por viajar al pasado realmente agotaba su mente, su rostro se encontraba humectado por el sudor que le bañaba, al igual que sus cabellos que revueltos demostraban sus esfuerzos.

Cambió sus ropas y su peinado para ir una vez más hasta el salón de la historia y así contemplar a aquella joven actriz, al parecer la única manera de viajar al pasado era contemplándole en aquella imagen, su mirada se fijó largos instantes en la fotografía mientras reflexionaba. Una pareja no tardó en ingresar al sitio sacando a Gohan de sus contemplaciones. Éste ahora caminó hasta una vitrina. Copas, tazas, pequeños platos y servicios pudo observar en ella, sin embargo un libro de color rojo oscuro llamó su atención _"Grand Hotel. Registro de Invitados" _ fue lo que pudo leer en sus letras doradas. Entonces una idea fugaz pasó por su mente.

Ya era más de medianoche, sin embargo aquello pareció no importarle, corrió por las afueras del hotel, una pequeña cerca pretendía impedirle su destino, pero con gran habilidad el dramaturgo saltó aquella barrera y continuó de prisa su camino.

— ¡Trunks, Trunks!— llamaba mientras llegaba hasta la casa del mayordomo, se apresuró en llamar a la puerta— ¡Trunks!— al notar que no había respuesta, golpeó la ventana— ¡Trunks, despierte!— exclamó suplicante ahora regresando a la puerta. El mayordomo abrió calmo la puerta— Oh Trunks, siento despertarle, pero… necesito ayuda— expresó delirante— Esas cosas del salón de la historia ¡¿De dónde salieron?! ¿Hay algún almacén?— preguntó desesperado, Trunks le observaba pasivamente— ¡¿De dónde salieron esas cosas?!— interrogó impaciente.

— En la… guardilla señor Gohan— contestó Trunks.

Pronto Gohan llegó al lugar indicado por el mayordomo, con una linterna iluminaba el sitio, cajas, maniquíes, antiguos estantes, baúles, de todo artículo del pasado pudo encontrar, no tardó en encontrar un estantes con libros.

— Vaya— masculló mientras se acercaba hasta ellos, eran libros de registros del hotel— Veamos ahora— pronunció mientras dejaba los libros en el suelo hincándose junto a ellos, buscó en sus costados el año al que correspondía los datos, y no tardó en encontrar el que buscaba— Aquí está— expresó triunfante al leer _"723". _Le abrió rápidamente buscando primero la fecha en que Videl se habría hospedado en aquel hotel— Videl, Videl, Videl— susurraba mientras buscaba con su dedo índice el nombre de la actriz— Aquí está— pronunció ahora al encontrarla— _"Señorita Videl Satán"—_ respiró aliviado mientras cerraba los ojos, tras lo cual continuó leyendo el nombre de los huéspedes en el hotel. Dio vuelta la hoja para seguir leyendo— Oh, Dios— articuló con asombro al leer "_Son Gohan, Capital del Oeste, habitación cuatrocientos dieciséis, 9:18 am"— ¡Yo estuve allí!—_ expresó con asombro.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, vestido nuevamente como si estuviera en el año setecientos veintitrés, se tendió sobre la cama y echó a andar la grabadora.

— _"Son las seis de la tarde, del veintisiete de junio de setecientos veintitrés, no hay dudas en mí"— _pudo oír mientras veía pensativo el objeto— Claro— masculló apagando la grabadora para luego dejarla bajo su cama, era un artículo contemporáneo a él, y era probable que su intervención en su auto hipnosis no le estuviera permitiendo viajar al pasado.

Se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama mientras cerraba sus ojos— Cuatro dieciséis, cuatro dieciséis, nueve dieciocho por la mañana— se repetía intentando interiorizar la habitación donde debería despertar— Videl, Videl, Videl, Videl— mascullaba mientras su consciencia se rendía a sus nuevas convicciones— Estuve aquí, estuve aquí, en setecientos veintitrés— pronunció ahora cayendo bajo un profundo sueño, no antes sin dibujar una sutil sonrisa en sus labios…

* * *

No tardó en amanecer, los rayos solares que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de Gohan lograron acabar con sus descansos nocturnos, el joven abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras el galopar y el relinchar de caballos eran el ruido ambiente en las afueras del hotel, algo que llamó poderosamente la atención del dramaturgo. Su visión poco a poco se fue haciendo más nítida, lo primero que pudo apreciar fue una extraña fotografía, la cual no recordaba hubiera estado en su habitación, un extraño dolor en su espalda le obligó a dejarse caer en donde se hallaba, su descanso nocturno parecía no haber sido lo suficientemente reconfortante, fue así como pudo darse cuenta que había despertado sobre un antiguo sillón, se reacomodó en él para examinar su entorno, el decorativo era prueba suficiente.

— Lo logré— susurró mientras se ponía de pie lentamente aún adolorido— Oh, vaya…— articuló maravillado mientras contemplaba la habitación. Pronto miró sus manos como intentando cerciorarse de que no se trataba de un sueño— Lo logré ¡Lo logré! Dios— se apresuró en buscar su reloj de bolsillo y las monedas que había guardado en su chaqueta. Se afirmó sobre un mueble para contemplar su reflejo en un espejo colgado a la muralla. Sin embargo, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose tras él le hizo abandonar su última acción volteando hacia la puerta. La dulce voz de una mujer tarareando una canción hizo a Gohan abrir sus ojos con desmesura, tomó suavemente su sombrero que se hallaba sobre el sofá en el que había despertado y se oculto tras las cortinas de un ropero, dejó un pequeño espacio para ver, y no tardó en aparecer la dueña del canturreo vistiendo ligeras prendas, lo cual hizo a Gohan retirar la vista avergonzado. La mujer caminó hasta una pequeña mesa y vertió whisky en un pequeño vaso de cristal, tras lo cual regresó a su habitación. Aprovechando aquello, Gohan caminó a paso firme hacia la salida, sin embargo al sentir que la puerta principal se abría se detuvo súbitamente abriendo sus ojos con desmesura, su respiración pareció detenerse junto con su andar mientras veía la manilla moverse.

— ¡Maron!— habló el hombre mientras ingresaba a la habitación— He vuelto— anunció mientras abría las cortinas del armario donde hace unos instantes Gohan se había ocultado. Ahora caminó hacia la mujer— ¿Estás lista?—preguntó a la joven mujer.

— No— respondió presuntuosa caminando hacia el otro extremo del lugar. Gohan oculto tras el sofá donde había despertado, observaba en silencio la escena.

— No sé porqué te portas así— expresó contrariado el hombre.

— Claro, ya suponía que no— musitó la mujer regresando a su habitación.

— ¿Y qué debo pensar de ese comentario?— inquirió el esposo de Maron.

— Lo que quieras Krillin, lo que quieras— contestó con molestia la mujer, el hombre calvo siguió a la mujer hasta la habitación. Gohan se dispuso a ponerse de pie para abandonar el lugar aprovechando la ausencia de la pareja, sin embargo no tardaron en regresar.

— ¿Vas a portarte así cada vez que me fije que existe una mujer que no seas tú?— preguntó calmo en hombre.

— ¿Qué te fijas que existe? Eso no describe lo que haces con ellas— refutó la mujer de cabellos turquesa.

— ¿Qué hago con ellas?— pronunció con asombro Krillin.

— Ya no me quieres— expresó entristecida.

— Oh… Maron— masculló el hombre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Me acostaré un rato— anunció la mujer mientras se retiraba hacia su habitación.

— Oh, gran idea— pronunció Krillin.

— Gran idea— repitió Gohan desde su ubicación.

— Te lo advierto, no quiero más discusiones…— expresó Krillin mientras seguía a la mujer a la habitación, Gohan ahora aprovechó para salir del lugar, la pareja no tardó en regresar, siendo Krillin quien logró sentir como la puerta principal se cerraba. Éste se apresuró en salir a averiguar quién había cerrado la puerta, el dramaturgo mientras escapaba sintió que alguien salía del cuarto, fue así como en una rápida decisión volteó para fingir que recién ahora pasaría por aquella puerta.

— Discúlpeme— Krillin detuvo a Gohan— ¿Vio a alguien intentando entrar aquí?— preguntó amablemente.

— Sí— respondió apresuradamente— Un joven que iba por ahí— añadió señalando el pasillo.

— Diablos, debo informar eso— musitó dirigiendo la mirada al dramaturgo, quien hizo una reverencia apresurado.

— Será mejor… Yo lo hubiera informado de saber que…— expresó mientras el hombre reingresaba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta enérgico en su cara. Gohan ahora respiró aliviado.

* * *

Gohan caminaba por los pasillos del hotel, mientras ensayaba su presentación.

— Hola señorita Satán, no me conoce. Hola señorita Satán— monologaba mientras leía el número de las habitaciones— Señorita Satán, he viajado sesenta y ocho años ¿Puedo hablarle?—decía ahora frente a una puerta. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con energía, aclaro su garganta tras lo cual llamó a aquella puerta con el número ciento diecisiete.

— Dígame señor— pronunció amable una mujer que aparecía tras el umbral.

— Señora— pronunció— ¿Está la señorita Satán?— inquirió. La mujer bajó la mirada.

— No, ella no está aquí— articuló mientras comenzaba a cerrar con sutileza la puerta, Gohan le detuvo del mismo modo.

— ¿Quiere decirme dónde está?— preguntó ahora.

— Lo lamento, no lo sé señor— contestó cerrando ahora la puerta.

Habiendo fracasado en su primer intento de encontrar a la joven actriz, Gohan caminó hasta el vestíbulo, no tardó en ver con asombro la gran cantidad de personas que pasaban por el lugar, cada vez estaba más convencido que había viajado sesenta y ocho años en el tiempo, el modo de vestir de los huéspedes y la música que sonaba de fondo se lo decía. No pudo evitar sonreír. Observó con detenimiento la infraestructura del sitio, todo evidenciaba que era el año setecientos veintitrés. Caminó entre la gente, unos niños jugaban con un enorme balón rojo, éste casi alcanza a Gohan, sin embargo alcanzó a atraparlo. Sonrió a quien se lo había lanzado y se preparó para devolvérselo, sin embargo una voz desde la recepción le detuvo.

— ¡Trunks!... Aquí no— su padre habló al dueño de aquel balón— Siéntate— añadió mientras Gohan se acercaba curioso al pequeño niño. Se hincó ante él sonriendo.

— ¿Eres Trunks?— preguntó amablemente al niño de cabellos lilas.

— Sí, señor— contestó el pequeño. Gohan abrió sus ojos con asombro y bajó la mirada reflexivo mientras asentía al recordar lo que aquel mayordomo le relataba cuando había llegado al hotel.

— "_Yo vine con mis padres cuando tenía cinco años. Mi padre trabajaba aquí. Yo solía jugar con una bola en el vestíbulo, él se ponía furioso, a veces no sé como llegué a viejo"— _recordó. Y entonces pudo darse cuenta que cuando aquel anciano le preguntaba si se habían conocido, no estaba equivocado.

— Aquí tienes— articuló mientras le devolvía su balón.

— ¡Trunks!— su padre volvió a hablar. Tanto el dramaturgo como el infante le miraron— Aquí no— repitió el hombre— _"Sabandija desobediente"— _pensó al notar que su hijo aún no acataba su orden. Gohan recogió sus hombros sonriendo, acción que fue imitada por el pequeño de ojos turquesa, quien caminó resignado hacia la parte baja de la recepción para sentarse sobre su balón y ahí se quedó inmóvil. Gohan ahora recordó su objetivo, y se apresuró en dejar el lobby.

* * *

Ahora llegaba hasta el teatro, lo primero que pudo ver fue un gran cartel que anunciaba la función que se presentaría "_Muten Rochi presenta a la famosa actriz de Orange Star, la señorita Videl Satán protagonizando Sabiduría del Corazón, viernes veintiocho de junio de setecientos veintitrés a las ocho con treinta de la tarde". _Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el nombre de la joven.

Ahora entró al teatro, pronto pudo notar que algunos actores ensayaban la presentación del día siguiente, se aproximó al escenario a paso sigiloso. Pronto llegó hasta dos hombres quienes bajo el escenario discutían sobre la decisión de Rochi de partir del hotel tan pronto como acabara la obra el día siguiente.

— Si está tan ansioso de irse de aquí, que ayude a desmontar— gruño uno de ellos, Gohan se quitó su sombrero para hablarles.

— Perdonen… ¿La señorita Satán?— inquirió con sigilo.

— Diga lo que quiere decirle y yo se lo diré— contestó prepotenteuno de ellos. No era la respuesta que el dramaturgo esperaba, fue así como se acercó hacia el escenario, donde algunos actores ensayaban parte de la obra junto a su director.

— Disculpen— pronunció. Los actores le observaron seriamente— Lamento molestar, pero ¿Saben dónde está la señorita Satán?— preguntó amablemente mientras sonreía ansioso por una respuesta. Quien dirigía la obra le observó unos instantes, tras lo cual volteó la mirada a los actores.

— Muy bien, volvamos al comienzo… al mismo comienzo— pronunció mientras la sonrisa se borraba del rostro de Gohan, al parecer encontrar a la joven no sería tan sencillo como imaginaba.

Ahora caminó hasta los camarines, seguramente allí la encontraría ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Se cuestionó mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Tras lo cual volvió a ensayar.

— ¿Puedo hablarle señorita Satán? Eh… ¿Puedo hablarle yo?— repetía. Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de un camarín, al verse ante ella, aclaró la garganta— Señorita… Sí, Videl… yo— formuló mientras acariciaba su nuca— Señorita Satán, buenas tardes señorita— no dejaba de repetir, quería encontrar las palabras perfectas para hablarle a la joven actriz. Ahora más decidido, llamó a la puerta. Sonrió jubiloso al ver que ésta no tardaba en abrirse, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al ver quien le recibía.

— Eh… yo— formuló con dificultad al ver a una anciana mujer de cabellos rojos, cuya voluminosa silueta se acercaba insinuante hasta él.

— ¿Te ruborizas? ¿No habías visto nunca a una actriz tan bonita como yo?— interrogó posando sus manos en su cintura mientras reía divertida y le lanzaba algunos besos con sus excesivamente rojos labios al dramaturgo, éste tomó su cabeza avergonzado.

— Yo busco a la señorita Satán— pronunció amable.

— Oh… debe estar de paseo junto al lago— respondió la anciana colorina.

— ¡Gracias!— agradeció, tras lo cual se apresuró en caminar hacia aquel lugar.

Pronto estuvo fuera del hotel, desde allí exploró con su mirada el lago, la presencia de innumerables árboles rodeándole le dificultaban la búsqueda de la muchacha, sin embargo no tardó en reconocer una delicada silueta caminando en aquel bosque.

Gohan abrió sus ojos con desmesura y se apresuró en caminar en su dirección. A medida que se acercaba sus pasos se hacían más pausados, sigilosos, incluso tímidos. La hierba que alfombraba el pequeño bosque hacía imperceptible su andar, la joven silenciosa observaba las aguas cristalinas del lago mientras la suave brisa hacía bailar sus finos cabellos que se negaban en ir junto al resto recogidos en su moño.

Después de unos instantes la joven continuó su paseo. Gohan le siguió lentamente, ella estaba tan cerca, después de tantos esfuerzos por fin la encontraba, al pensar en ello sintió su pecho abultarse mientras respiraba con gran profundidad. La actriz se detuvo para acariciar la corteza de un enorme árbol, pudiendo advertir prontamente la presencia del dramaturgo, quien al notar que le observaba sonrió maravillado sin detener su andar. Mientras más se acercaba, más convicción tenía de que era realmente ella, la joven mujer cuya belleza pareció dejarle cautivo en aquel retrato, aquella mujer que la noche en que dejaba el mundo terrenal iba hasta él para pedirle que regresara a ella, aquella mujer por la que inexplicablemente sentía los latidos de su corazón agolparse uno tras otro en su pecho. Sin duda era tan bella, o quizás más que en la fotografía.

Videl le observó en silencio serenamente con una mano delicadamente posada sobre la corteza de aquel árbol. Gohan siguió acercándose sin quitar sus ojos negros del rostro de aquella bella mujer, sus hermosos ojos azules obligaban al muchacho a contemplarle con insistencia. Pronto estuvo frente a ella. Había practicado tantas veces que debía decir al encontrarse con Videl, sin embargo no lograba articular palabra alguna, simplemente no sabía qué decir, entonces fue la joven quien rompió con la silenciosa atmósfera que les rodeaba.

— ¿Eres tú?— preguntó ilusionada.

**Continuará**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**Reviews:**

**Iloveyoutrunks:** _Hola! Bueno, es totalmente válido que no haya sido de tu total agrado. Sin embargo aquí dejo la continuación, es de esperar que te animes a leerla y lo que hace que te resulte extraña, termine por darle el sentido que quizás no le hayas =) . Saludos y gracias por comentar._

**LDGV:** _Hola! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el primero capítulo, es la primera vez que intento algo con Universo Alternativo y quise hacerlo de ésta manera. Espero no decepcionar tus expectativas. Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**En Algún Lugar del Tiempo**

**Capítulo #3**

* * *

Gohan abrió los ojos con desmesura mientras respiraba hondamente. Todo era tan extraño ¿Acaso Videl le esperaba? Continuó acercándose ahora algo más decidido.

— ¿Eres tú?— repitió inquieta. El dramaturgo se sacó con delicadeza su sombrero deteniéndose frente a la joven. Guardó silencio unos instantes sin quitar la mirada de los ojos azules de la actriz, tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

— Sí— susurró haciendo un pequeño ademán con su cabeza. Videl le observó en completo mutismo. Pronto bajó la mirada inquieta— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Gohan.

— Sí— contestó escuetamente la joven mientras sonreía forzosamente y dirigía fugazmente su mirada al pelinegro.

— Lamento haberte asustado— se disculpó educado Gohan.

— No, no. No me asustaste— expresó inquieta sin quitar su mirada del suelo.

— Es hora de llevarte a cenar— una ronca voz interrumpía el diálogo, ambos dirigieron su mirada al dueño de aquella voz. Pronto se encontraron con un anciano de oscuros lentes, un gran bigote cano y despoblada cabellera. Videl le observó en silencio unos instantes, prontamente tomó las vultuosas faldas de su vestido y caminó hacia el anciano.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Puedo hablarle?— intentó detenerle Gohan, la muchacha le dirigió tímidamente su mirada para pronto continuar con su camino. El anciano sonrió satisfecho e iniciaron su camino de retorno al hotel a paso calmo. Gohan les vio alejarse, sin embargo les siguió sigilosamente.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?— preguntó seriamente al notar la actitud de la actriz. Ésta negó con la cabeza sutilmente— ¿Quién es ese joven?— interrogó con imperceptible curiosidad.

— No tengo idea— contestó con fingida calma la ojiazul.

— ¿No dijo su nombre?—cuestionó. La joven le miró a los ojos.

— Casi no hubo tiempo— respondió escuetamente.

— ¿Conversabas con él, Satán?— inquirió curioso Rochi.

— No— pronunció amablemente. El anciano sonrió satisfecho y continuaron su camino en silencio. La pelinegra bajó su mirada reflexiva— En realidad, no— afirmó, tras lo cual volteó sutilmente su cabeza para ver al dramaturgo.

— No mires atrás, nos sigue— ordenó el hombre con su vista fija al frente. Pronto se detuvo— Sigue caminando, vuelvo enseguida— añadió, esperó constatar que la joven continuara su camino para girar en dirección a Gohan, la muchacha volteó rápidamente para verle.

— ¿Es usted huésped del hotel?—inquirió el anciano una vez frente al pelinegro.

— ¿Es usted Rochi?— preguntó de vuelta Gohan.

— ¿Se queda en el hotel?—repitió Rochi.

— Sí, así es— contestó amablemente el pelinegro.

— Le pido que no moleste más a la señorita Satán, si continúa haré que le echen— amenazó volteando prontamente de regreso hacia Videl. Gohan le vio alejarse seriamente.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?— inquirió con imperceptible preocupación la ojiazul.

— Lo que le digo siempre a los de su clase— contestó casual Rochi.

— Tu vestido del segundo acto no me gusta nada, lo cambiaré— expresó el anciano cambiando repentinamente de tema— Dile a Mary que luego hablaré con ella— ordenó ahora adelantándose a la joven, momento que ésta aprovechó para voltear a ver al dramaturgo. Éste pudo notarlo mientras aún les seguía, por lo cual la joven se apresuró en alcanzar a su agente quitándole la mirada.

* * *

La noche no tardó en caer, y la hora de la cena con ella llegó. Gohan, como así el resto de los huéspedes del hotel se dirigió hasta el restaurante. En él pudo ver distintas mesas cubiertas con blancos manteles ante las cuales se sentaban los pasajeros residentes, todos luciendo impecables trajes de gala, las damas con finos vestidos, mientras que los hombres vestían todos frac de color negro, acompañado por camisas de impecable color blanco, color que era replicado por el moño que adornaba sus cuellos.

Gohan ingresó distraído al lugar mientras buscaba con su mirada a la joven, uno de los recepcionistas de restaurante no tardó en asumir la desorientación del pelinegro.

— ¿Desea usted algo, señor?— preguntó amablemente mientras le detenía.

— Comeré con la señorita Satán, gracias— se apresuró en contestar para continuar su camino. Y así lo hizo. Aventurando su mirada por el amplio restaurante continuó la búsqueda de la muchacha, pudo escuchar como en las mesas se charlaba sobre temas judiciales, discusiones de matrimonios y otras trivialidades, sin embargo no encontraba a la joven, a pesar de ello no se rindió y continuó su búsqueda. Fue así como sumido en su tarea, alguien le detuvo desde su asiento.

— ¡Oh cariño, nos volvemos a ver!— la anciana actriz de cabellos y excesivos labios rojos se apresuró en hablarle.

— Hola— saludó sonriendo Gohan a quienes acompañaban a la mujer para luego dirigirse a ella.

— Admiro a los jóvenes que no quieren seguir la moda— confesó la actriz posando una de sus manos sobre la chaqueta café clara de Gohan.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

— Tu traje— indicó, tras lo cual miró a quienes le acompañaban— No he visto otro igual hace una década— explicó sonriendo divertida. Gohan abrió los ojos como plato, al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para elegir las prendas con que viajaría al pasado.

— ¿Una década?—inquirió ocultando su asombro.

— ¡Sí!— sus acompañantes se miraron escandalizados— ¿Aún buscas a la señorita Satán?— preguntó ahora la mujer amablemente.

— Sí, es verdad— se apresuró en responder Gohan.

— La verás allí— informó sonriendo la pelirroja indicando hacia un espacio del restaurante donde algunas parejas bailaban. El muchacho dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia el lugar, no tardó en reconocer a la joven quien bailaba con un hombre, lo cual le hizo sonreír automáticamente.

— Gracias— agradeció el muchacho.

— De nada— correspondió gustosa la anciana.

El dramaturgo sin perder de vista a la muchacha caminó hacia ella, lo cual le hizo estrellarse con más de una persona y no advertir que Rochi le observaba desde una mesa seriamente. Le vio mientras daba algunos brinquitos intentando seguir el ritmo de la música, para así simular que bailaba tras el acompañante de Videl, pronto tocó uno de los hombros del bailarín, quien al voltear a ver quien demandaba su atención, dio la oportunidad perfecta a Gohan para quitarle su lugar y bailar con la joven actriz. Ésta abrió sus ojos con asombro, Gohan sonrió vacilante, la muchacha bajó la mirada dubitativa, sin embargo no opuso resistencia.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que hace?— susurró contrariada sin dejar de bailar.

— Bailar con usted— respondió el dramaturgo mientras esbozaba una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

— Yo no lo conozco—expresó la muchacha mientras bajaba la mirada.

— Pues yo sé mucho de usted— pronunció Gohan.

— Estoy segura de que sí— masculló la actriz.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?—inquirió curioso.

— Si me disculpa— se comenzó a excusar la ojiazul mientras intentaba débilmente distanciarse del dramaturgo.

— No, no. Usted no me entiende— se opuso Gohan reteniéndola con delicadeza.

— Creo que sí…

— No, no. Por favor, no se vaya— expresó suplicante el joven pelinegro. La actriz le observó en silencio unos instantes— No tiene idea, de lo que viajé para estar con usted— añadió. La joven después de una breve reflexión comenzó a retomar nuevamente una de las manos de Gohan para depositar la otra sobre su hombro, y así continuar con el baile— No tiene porqué temerme— articuló ahora. Videl le escuchaba con sus ojos cerrados, pronto los abrió con sutileza para verle a los ojos tímidamente.

— Ese hombre es un intruso ¿Quiere usted ocuparse de que lo saquen de aquí?— el anciano Rochi aparecía ante ellos con uno de los encargados del restaurante. La pareja les observó sorprendidos.

— Sí señor— contestó el encargado haciendo una reverencia— Con su permiso— añadió mientras se aproximaba a Gohan, pronto las miradas de quienes visitaban el lugar se posaron sobre ellos, sin más remedio, el dramaturgo inició su camino de salida escoltado por aquel hombre. Videl dirigió su mirada hacia Rochi con molestia, tras lo cual volteó hacia Gohan.

— Un momento— pronunció la joven, tanto Gohan como su acompañante se detuvieron al instante, la joven dirigió la mirada a Rochi— Yo iré con él— comunicó iniciando su camino hacia el dramaturgo.

— Señorita Satán— pronunció Rochi, la chica volteó hacia él— ¿De veras quieres hacer esto?— inquirió intentando ocultar bajo la tranquilidad de su voz, su tono amenazante.

— Sí, descuida Muten, regresaré muy pronto aquí— contestó sonriendo sarcásticamente la ojiazul, tras lo cual caminó hasta Gohan. Le tomó de un brazo y se retiraron del lugar.

— Gracias, fue algo muy embarazoso…— agradeció Gohan mientras salían del restaurante.

— Su nombre por favor— pidió secamente la mujer mientras le miraba con indiferencia.

— Eh… Son Gohan— contestó amable.

— ¿Dónde reside?— inquirió ahora.

— En la Capital del Oeste…

— ¿Su ocupación?...

— Soy dramaturgo

— Dramaturgo ¿eh?— pronunció Videl mientras sonreía perspicaz.

— Sí… pero no vine aquí por eso…— expresó Gohan adelantándose a lo que Videl ya estaba pensando.

— ¿Y dice que sabe mucho de mí?

— Pues sí pero…— formuló vacilante mientras la joven le interrumpía.

— Lo que me resulta absurdo, no puede saber nada de mí, no nos conocemos… es un extraño— refutó Videl contrariada. Gohan le contempló en silencio, era cierto… para ella resultaba absurdo que él la conociera. Pero… ¿Cómo explicarle?

— Entonces… ¿Por qué dijo Eres tú?— preguntó ahora el dramaturgo. La joven bajó la mirada lentamente en absoluto silencio.

— No contestaré a eso— dijo ahora alejándose del pelinegro.

— Sé que no, pero… ojalá lo hiciera— pronunció Gohan siguiéndole. Videl inquieta evitaba su mirada fijándola al suelo, el dramaturgo volteó hacia el restaurante y pudo distinguir a Rochi, que a la distancia les observaba— ¿Qué le ocurre a él?— preguntó contrariado.

— Está cuidándome como siempre lo hace— contestó la muchacha sin voltear.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Parezco peligroso?— preguntó vacilante. Videl le observó sonriendo divertida. Pero sin decir nada, inició su camino de regreso al restaurante.

— Espere— musitó deteniéndola con delicadeza. Videl le observó curiosa— ¿La volveré a ver?— preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— No lo sé, yo…— formuló confundida retomando su camino raudamente. Gohan quiso seguirle, pero no insistió. Y le vio acercarse hasta su anciano representante. Entonces se dejó caer rendido sobre un sillón en el balcón del hotel.

* * *

La cena pronto concluyó, y aquella joven mujer de ojos azules cepillaba su cabellera frente a un gran espejo en su habitación, mientras Rochi conversaba en la sala junto a la doncella de Videl.

— No me gusta como está quedando este vestido, téngalo listo para mañana— ordenó Rochi a la mujer que hacía costuras a un bello vestido blanco que era modelado por un maniquí.

— Haré lo que pueda— pronunció amable la doncella.

Ahora el anciano caminó calmo hasta la habitación de Videl. Anunció su presencia dando algunos golpeas a la puerta que permanecía abierta, no tardó en ver en el reflejo del gran espejo como la muchacha con su mirada perdida sonreía cálidamente.

— ¿Estás sonriendo, Satán?— preguntó curioso el hombre, sacando de sus cavilaciones a la muchacha que le observó por el espejo.

— Lo creo apropiado— respondió seriamente.

— Es muy guapo, pero tiene malos modales… debo vigilarlo— comentó Rochi.

— Sí, no puedo dudarlo— espetó con imperceptible ironía la pelinegra. Un clima silencioso invadió la habitación mientras se observaban a través del cristal.

— ¿Es él, Muten?— preguntó sigilosamente la actriz.

— Sí es él… sólo tú lo sabes con seguridad— contestó calmo el hombre. La muchacha permaneció en silencio sin quitar la mirada del espejo— Bien, en la obra de mañana— pronunció Rochi mientras se acercaba a la joven, ésta bajó la mirada mientras alzaba una ceja y sonreía de medio lado— Recuerda: Deja a todos atrás. Mantén el misterio, siempre el misterio— aconsejó mientras volteaba.

— Exceso con control— pronunciaron al unisón. Rochi sonrió divertido, la joven parecía ya haber memorizado sus enseñanzas.

— Duerme bien, Satán— se despidió el hombre para luego salir de la habitación. La joven quedó pensativa con su mirada perdida en el cristal.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, la claridad en la terraza, la gélida brisa y el cantar de las gaviotas se lo anunciaban a Gohan, quien lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y se reincorporada en aquel incómodo sofá de mimbre, cuya rígida estructura era menguada por algunos cojines blancos.

— Oh… todo está bien— masculló soltando un pequeño alarido por lo sensible que se hallaba su cuerpo por aquella incomoda noche. Se levantó lentamente mientras sostenía con una mano su adolorida espalda. Soltó un perezoso mientras se colocaba su sombrero y su chaqueta, la cual había utilizado como cobija durante la noche. Pronto se encaminó hacia el interior del hotel mientras estiraba sus piernas.

No tardó en encontrarse frente a la habitación de Videl, se quitó su sombrero para luego llamar a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?— el susurro de la voz de la actriz no tardó en oírse desde el interior del cuarto.

— Son Gohan— contestó el muchacho del mismo modo. La joven pronto apareció tras la puerta seriamente mientras se cubría con recelo entre su pijama—Buenos días— saludó sonriendo mientras observaba maravillado a la actriz, quien con sus cabellos sueltos lucía más hermosa de lo que ya era, ésta vacilante permaneció en silencio— ¿Durmió bien?— preguntó ahora el dramaturgo.

— Muy bien— respondió con ironía la joven.

— Lo lamento— se excusó el pelinegro, al parecer había interrumpido el descanso matinal de actriz— Yo tampoco, casi. Dormí en un sillón del balcón, claro— relató vacilante mientras tomaba su cabeza, la ojiazul ensancho sus ojos con asombro.

— ¿No tiene un cuarto?— preguntó con curiosidad.

— Lo tendré a las nueve y dieciocho, el cuarto cuatro dieciséis— informó ante la mirada extrañada de Videl— Escuche… ¿No quiere desayunar ahora?— invitó el dramaturgo educado.

— ¿A las seis de la mañana?— cuestionó perpleja la actriz.

— Pues… ¿Luego?— insistió el pelinegro. Videl pensó un momento.

— No desayuno cuando voy a actuar— se excusó.

— Oh, claro que no… Y ¿Almuerza?— preguntó ahora.

— Señor Son…

— No, no. No soy señor Son— corrigió el dramaturgo.

— ¿No es el señor Son?— inquirió con asombro, Videl.

— Sí, lo soy pero prefiero…

— ¡Shhh!— silenció la pelinegra al notar que el hombre cada vez alzaba más la voz— Mary duerme ahí en el otro cuarto— indicó.

— ¿Mary?— susurró extrañado.

— Mi doncella— contestó la ojiazul.

— Oh… lo lamento— se disculpó Gohan bajando nuevamente su voz— Pues… claro que me llamo Son, pero creí que iba a llamarme por mi primer nombre… Gohan— retomó la conversación, la actriz bajó la mirada pensativa.

— ¿Y por qué?— cuestionó.

— No lo sé. Esperé que lo hiciera— rió vacilante. Pronto su expresión se volvió a tornar seria— ¿Cuándo la veré hoy?— preguntó ahora.

— Tengo ensayo todo el día— se excusó la actriz.

— ¡Es una locura se va a…!— exclamaba sorprendido, Videl nuevamente le silenció.

— Va a despertar— alertó.

— Bien… ¿Paseará conmigo? ¿Puedo pedirle eso?—insistió el pelinegro.

— Hoy no— sentenció la ojiazul. Gohan bajó la mirada decepcionado, hizo una pequeña reflexión. Ahora Videl pudo sentir como el sonido del sombrero del dramaturgo estrellándose contra su propio pecho acababa con el mutismo del joven.

— ¡Dígame, si no paseamos juntos me volveré loco haré cosas impensadas!— exclamó extravagantemente el pelinegro mientras Videl le silenciaba insistentemente acercando una de sus manos a Gohan, éste por inercia la tomó entre sus dedos. Aquel sutil contacto bastó para silenciarlo, Gohan respiró aturdido. La actriz le miró tímidamente a los ojos— Paseé conmigo, por favor— pronunció más tranquilo. Videl le observó en silencio, sin embargo en sus ojos se revelaba su debate interno. Prontamente bajó su mirada— Diga Gohan… ese soy yo— expresó animado el dramaturgo, Videl le observó divertida— Gracias, quiero caminar con usted, hablar, conocerlo y no tenerle miedo y resolver todo… Diga que sí— insistió. Videl sonrió de medio lado mientras le contemplaba divertida en completo silencio.

— Sí— pronunció luego de un rato mientras empujaba a la puerta y a Gohan hacia el exterior— A la una— dijo ahora volviendo a abrir la puerta para rápidamente cerrarla— En la salida del hotel— añadió tras abrir por tercera vez la puerta para luego cerrarla de manera definitiva. Gohan sonrió victorioso y se retiró.

* * *

La mañana ya había avanzado, y algunos de los huéspedes disfrutaban del cálido sol de aquella bella jornada en el jardín del hotel para desayunar y otras actividades. Rochi no era la excepción, quien era fotografiado sobre el verde prado teniendo como fondo la gran estructura que constituía al Grand Hotel. Tras hacerlo, se encaminó hacia Gohan, a quien había visto ya hace un rato sentado junto a una pequeña mesa de vidrio bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía un periódico.

— ¿Quiere usted acompañarme?— preguntó el dramaturgo al notar que el anciano se instalaba en su mesa.

— ¿De dónde es usted, Gohan?— preguntó calmo el representante de Videl.

— De la Capital del Oeste— contestó casual mientras revolvía su tasa con una cuchara— ¿Y usted, señor?— preguntó amablemente.

— Tengo entendido que es… dramaturgo— pronunció el anciano.

— Está en lo correcto— musitó casual el pelinegro.

— Sin duda sueña tener a la señorita Satán en una de sus óperas— expresó Rochi— Es el plural de _opus, _habráescrito más de una— añadió calmo. Gohan asintió.

— Y las han producido— pronunció.

— ¿De veras? No sé todo lo que se ha presentado en el teatro de la Capital del Oeste en ésta década— confesó el agente— ¿Habré visto alguna?— interrogó curioso.

— No, lo dudo— contestó casual el pelinegro.

— Yo también dudo que usted vea una con la señorita Satán— formuló severamente el anciano. La expresión del dramaturgo se tornó repentinamente seria.

— ¿No cree que vengo aquí por eso?— preguntó casi afirmativamente el muchacho.

— ¿Por qué vino?— preguntó con hostilidad el anciano— ¿Por dinero?— Gohan sonrió divertido.

— Usted tampoco cree que es por eso— espetó.

— Hay una ley, Gohan… y no dudaré en recurrir a ella— amenazó poniéndose de pie para retirarse, Gohan le siguió.

— ¿Y con qué base?— inquirió.

— El asunto ha concluido ya.

— No.

— Sí. Confíe en ello— sentenció Rochi retomando su camino hacia el hotel.

* * *

La mañana continuó su curso, y el joven dramaturgo se dirigió hasta la recepción, era hora de solicitar su cuarto.

— Buenos días— saludó el hombre de la recepción.

— Buenos días— correspondió amable Gohan.

— Un momento— se excusó el hombre dirigiendo la mirada al vestíbulo— ¡Trunks!— habló a su hijo, Gohan miró al niño quien jugaba con su balón, éste al escuchar la voz de su padre detuvo repentinamente su juego y corrió hasta su padre entregándole el balón. Gohan sonrió enternecido mientras le veía partir.

— Quiero una habitación— indicó amablemente el dramaturgo ahora el dramaturgo.

— ¿No tiene una?— preguntó extrañado el recepcionista y es que habiendo visto el día anterior al joven hombre, había supuesto que ya la tenía.

— Pues, me he sentido mal cuando llegué a noche, y me quedé con un amigo— mintió Gohan.

— Entiendo.

— ¿Tiene una habitación?—preguntó con sigilo el pelinegro.

— Sí— contestó el recepcionista caminando hacia el estante con las llaves de las habitaciones. Gohan aprovechó para ver el libro de registros, al notar que el hombre regresaba lo dejó rápidamente— Una sencilla, tres dólares diarios y el uso del baño es adicional— informó el hombre mientras le hacía entrega de la llave al dramaturgo, éste leyó extrañado el número de su habitación _"420"— _¿Quiere firmar?— preguntó ante un pensativo Gohan, esa no era la habitación que le correspondía según el libro de registros que había leído en su época.

— Eh… Disculpe usted pero ¿Es el cuarto que va a darme?— preguntó perplejo.

— El cuarto que voy… No entiendo— expresó confuso aquel hombre mientras un mayordomo se le acercaba.

— Oh… Disculpe señor Vegeta, ese ya está reservado, olvidé poner una nota— expresó el mayordomo mientras regresaba aquella llave a su lugar. Gohan respiró aliviado, pronto recibió su nueva llave y pudo leer _"416". _Sonrió triunfante, todo estaba sucediendo tal cual estaba creía.

— Bien… ¿Dónde firmo?— preguntó ahora mientras tomaba una pluma. Vegeta no tardó en indicarle el lugar. Gohan le sonrió amablemente mientras anotaba _"28/06/23, Son Gohan, Capital del Oeste, 416"_ el recepcionista le observó extrañado, Gohan completaba cada uno de los datos como si los supiera de memoria, además de ocuparse de completarlos todos, siendo que sólo le había pedido la firma.

— Debo colocar la hora— espetó Vegeta mientras le arrebataba el libro, Gohan intentó impedirle— Debo anotar la hora— repitió, era el único casillero que el dramaturgo no había alcanzado a anotar.

— Nueve dieciocho— se apresuró en decir el pelinegro, quería que todos los datos quedaran tal cual los había leído, Vegeta le observó con suspicacia y anotó la hora indicada por el joven— ¡Bingo!— celebró mientras guardaba las llaves en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Qué dijo?— gruñó Vegeta.

— Oh, nada— se apresuró en decir Gohan, el recepcionista le observó con desconfianza.

— ¿Y su equipaje?— cuestionó.

— Oh… no hay problema, lo buscaré luego— contestó recién recordando que no traía nada de eso— Muchas gracias— agradeció para iniciar su rumbo hacia la habitación. Pronto pudo ver al infante de cabellos lilas que aburrido afirmaba su rostro con sus pequeñas manos sentado sobre un sofá. Gohan regresó a la recepción aprovechando la ausencia de Vegeta y sacó el balón para entregárselo al niño, éste le observó sorprendido, el dramaturgo pronto revolvió sus cabellos mientras sonreía.

— Hasta luego, Trunks— pronunció amablemente para luego ponerse de pie ante la mirada agradecida del infante.

* * *

La hora acordada había llegado, Gohan esperaba impaciente en las afueras del hotel mientras paseaba de un lado a otro, sin embargo por quien aguardaba, no tardó en aparecer ante él.

— ¡Hola!— saludó gustosa la joven.

— ¡Hola!— correspondió del mismo modo, Gohan.

— ¿Nos vamos?—pronunció la actriz mientras le entregaba un brazo al pelinegro éste asintió mientras abrochaba con su brazo el de la ojiazul— Lamento el retraso, complicaciones— se excusó mientras iniciaban su camino, pronto miró el rostro del muchacho pudiendo ver cómo algunos pequeños papelillos permanecían adheridos a sus mejillas— ¿Qué le hizo a su cara?— preguntó extrañada.

— Me afeité… La navaja no estaba afilada— contestó amable el dramaturgo.

— Pues no quiero pensar si lo hubiera estado…— espetó divertida, Videl. Gohan rió divertido. De pronto la muchacha volteó por inercia hacia el hotel, y pudo ver junto a Gohan que Rochi les observada desde allí seriamente.

— Oh, no…No puedo creerlo— pronunció con desilusión Gohan— Dele crédito, es como un bulldog— espetó— ¿Quiere que le hable?— consultó a Videl.

— No serviría de nada— contestó la actriz. El relinchido de un caballo hizo despertar una idea en la mente de la joven— Creo que eso sí— pronunció de inmediato dirigiendo la mirada hacia uno de los carruajes que se hallaban estacionados frente a ellos. Gohan les examinó momentáneamente, entonces caminaron hasta uno de ellos, Videl subió rápidamente al carruaje, el equino automáticamente comenzó a moverse, Gohan que aún no se subía, de un brinco se subió a la carroza y salieron rápidamente conducidos con el rítmico sonido del galopar.

Lo suficientemente alejados, bajaron para pasear por la pradera tomados del brazo mientras conversaban trivialidades, Videl se detenía en algunas ocasiones para contemplar los retratos que algunos aficionados pintaban al aire libre, Gohan le seguía.

Luego de un rato se sentaron a descansar bajo la fresca sombra regalada por un gran árbol, Videl contemplaba pensativa al dramaturgo mientras le hablaba, además de todo, se le hacía muy atractivo, al pensar en aquello, no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahora caminaron en silencio junto al lago, sentándose en las afueras de una iglesia que colindaba con el lugar.

— Señor Gohan, no es fácil tener éxito como actriz. Todos estos años, he visto que es preciso protegerme— confesó reflexiva la ojiazul intentando explicarle el porqué permitía el tan severo resguardo de Rochi. Gohan le observaba en completo mutismo—Comprenda que, aunque estoy hoy con usted, y nos conocimos sólo anoche…— expresó inquieta, Gohan no tardó en interrumpirle.

— ¿Pero por qué dijo "Eres tú"?— preguntó aún intrigado. La actriz bajó la mirada pensativa.

— Esperaba a…

— ¿A mí?— preguntó Gohan interrumpiendo a la joven.

— A una persona— contestó de prisa.

— ¿A quién?— preguntó con imperceptible decepción el pelinegro— Dígame— insistió ante el silencio de Videl.

— Creo que se reirá— espetó sonriendo débilmente mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— ¿Es gracioso?— inquirió curioso.

— Un poco, sí— sonrió.

— Muten dijo que vendrías— expresó escuetamente.

— ¿Rochi?— cuestionó perplejo.

— Sí— pronunció serenamente la actriz. Gohan guardó silencio reflexivamente— Él sabe algo, de veras que sí… sabe cosas antes de que pasen— explicó— Mi carrera— ejemplificó— Mi… mi— añadió dubitativa— Un día me dijo, que conocería a un hombre que cambiaría mi vida— confesó bajando la mirada.

— ¿Le dijo que debía temerle a ese hombre?— preguntó ahora el pelinegro.

— Sí— respondió escuetamente la actriz.

— Y… ¿Qué cree usted ahora? ¿Que debe hacerlo?— interrogó curioso. La joven pensó algunos instantes.

— No— respondió volteando hacia Gohan mientras sonreía— No eres de temer— añadió, sus miradas se conectaron, conexión que acabó tan pronto como Videl bajó su mirada.

Ahora se encontraban en el lago sobre un bote remado por Gohan, quien mientras realizaba aquella acción tarareaba animosamente una melodía.

— ¡Eso es precioso!— expresó Videl— ¿Qué es?— preguntó curiosa.

— Rachmaninov, de su Rapsodia— contestó Gohan.

— Mmh… Lo oí con la filarmónica una vez. Me gusta su música pero no conocía esa— pronunció ahora la ojiazul.

— ¿De veras?— inquirió extrañado. Al parecer nuevamente no calzaba con los años, aquella melodía aún no era compuesta— Pues la oiremos completa alguna vez— añadió sonriendo amablemente.

Pronto estuvieron de regreso en el hotel e hicieron entrega del carruaje.

— Siento tener el coche tanto tiempo— se disculpó Gohan con el dueño del objeto mientras éste se alejaba— Dios ¿Vio su cara? Nos ahorcarán por robar caballos— bromeó mientras sonreía, Videl le imitó. Pronto tomaron asiento sobre una banca en una glorieta.

— Saque la lengua— pronunció la ojiazul sonriendo.

— ¿Qué?— masculló curioso el dramaturgo.

— Saque la lengua— repitió mientras sacaba de su cartera un pañuelo, Gohan ahora obedeció. La joven untó su pañuelo con la saliva del pelinegro para pronto quitarle con ello los pequeños trozos de papel que cubrían las heridas hechas con la navaja en sus mejillas.

— Oh no— susurró Gohan mientras veía como la actriz dejaba caer los papelillos que protegían su rostro. Pronto volteó la mirada hacia él sin borrar la sonrisa en su semblante, Gohan le contempló en silencio clavando sus pupilas en las de Videl.

— Ha sido un momento extraño en mi vida, señor Son— confesó en medio de un suspiro.

— Sobrevivirá, señorita Satán— pronunció seguro, Gohan. Tras lo cual posó suavemente una de sus enormes manos sobre uno de los finos hombros de Videl, ésta bajó rápidamente la mirada.

— **¿**Qué hora es?—inquirió. Gohan hizo una pausa para luego sacar su reloj del bolsillo.

— Las cuatro y media— contestó de prisa.

— Oh… debo regresar— anunció la joven amablemente.

— ¿De veras? ¿No puede quedarse?— preguntó esperanzado el pelinegro.

— No. Tengo que descansar… La obra— se excusó la actriz.

— Oh, la obra— masculló sonriendo Gohan, lo había olvidado por completo durante las más de cuatro horas que habían estado juntos. Videl sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada al reloj que aún tenía en sus manos el dramaturgo.

— Es lindo— opinó mientras lo tomaba para contemplarlo— ¿De dónde lo sacó?— inquirió curiosa. El pelinegro le observó en silencio unos instantes.

— Pues, fue un regalo— contestó calmo mientras recordaba el instante en que había recibido aquel objeto. Videl al notar la distracción de Gohan le observó divertida, éste sacudió su cabeza intentando salir de sus reflexiones— Bien ¿Nos vamos?— sugirió amable. No tardaron en ponerse de pie para retornar al hotel.

El silencio en los pasillos del Grand Hotel, era tan solo interrumpido por los pasos de la pareja que caminaba en completo mutismo uno al lado del otro, Videl sumida en sus inquietos pensamientos prefería no hablar, Gohan no queriendo perder sus instantes junto a la actriz, pronto acabó con la fría atmósfera.

— Y ¿Cuándo se va la compañía?— inquirió curioso.

— Esta noche— respondió la ojiazul mirando al dramaturgo, ésta guardó silencio unos instantes, no esperaba que su partida fuera tan pronto.

— ¿A dónde?— interrogó ahora.

— A la Capital del Sur— contestó amablemente la pelinegra. No tardaron en llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación de la ojiazul donde detuvieron su andar.

— Bien, gracias por una tarde muy linda— agradeció la actriz. Gohan le observó fijamente a los ojos seriamente.

— ¿No podemos hablar más?— preguntó.

— Tengo que descansar un rato— formuló vacilante.

— Por favor— insistió el pelinegro. Videl le observó pensativa, la mirada suplicante de Gohan le hacía titubear, lentamente fue dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Esta bien, solo un momento— susurró a la vez que le daba las llaves del cuarto al dramaturgo, éste sonrió para pronto abrir la puerta, Videl bajó la mirada tímidamente.

Gohan dejó pasar a la actriz para entrar tras ella, ésta caminó con su mirada baja dentro del cuarto, Gohan le seguía con su mirada fija.

— ¿De qué quiere hablar?— preguntó deteniéndose junto a un umbral interno del lugar para voltear hacia el dramaturgo, éste caminó lentamente en su dirección, deteniéndose justo frente a ella clavando su mirada en los tímidos ojos de Videl, quien pronto pudo sentir las enormes manos de Gohan acariciando sus hombros.

— No— susurró ella al notar las intensiones del pelinegro. Éste le contemplo unos instantes en silencio, lograba advertir el debate en los ojos azules de la ojiazul, entonces continuó su actuar acariciando con una de sus manos su terso y suave rostro. La actriz le observó temerosa unos instantes, pronto cerró sus ojos para huir de la inquietante mirada fija de Gohan— No por favor— masculló suplicante, sentía que tan sólo él podía acabar con su cercanía, no tardó en sentir la cálida mano de Gohan levantando su rostro desde el mentón, Videl abrió sus ojos para observarle temerosa, su pecho era golpeado enérgicamente por su corazón, mientras que su respiración se intercambiaba con la de su acompañante, que ahora acariciaba con ambas manos su rostro. Gohan se acercó lentamente al rostro de la joven, ésta rendida a sus emociones cerró con angustia sus ojos, el dramaturgo sonrió sereno.

— Dios mío… no está pasando— susurró Videl mientras sentía sobre sus labios los labios de Gohan, que con delicadeza le acariciaban mientras bajaba sus manos por su cuello hasta su espalda para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER C:**

**Reviews:**

**LDGV: Hola! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado encontrar prontamente el segundo capítulo. Honestamente no, no tengo capítulos escritos por adelantado, en cuanto los voy escribiendo los subo, no soy muy de la idea de dejar con la duda innecesariamente a los lectores xD. Además confieso que ésto en un inicio sería un one shot, pero me fui dando cuenta mientras escribía que no era tan corto como parecía y así quise ir publicándolo gradualmente. En realidad yo tampoco nunca había escuchado sobre ésta película, recién el martes recién pasado la encontré y me dio curiosidad, la vi y me pareció que podría verse bien como adaptación, y me entusiasmé un poquito y así fue como los dos primeros capítulos estuvieron escritos tan de prisa. Con respecto al capítulo en sí, pues en el que acabo de subir podrás haber encontrado la respuesta al porqué de la reacción de Videl, al parecer confía mucho en Rochi y su capacidad intuitiva. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar éste fic a tus favoritos =). Saludos!.**

**Limn: Hola! Me alegra saber que te gustado la historia, espero que el capítulo que acabo de dejar sea de tu agrado. Saludos y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer :)**

**jorge 4: Amigo mío! Te agradezco mucho haber pasado por esta historia, espero que lo que le sigue te agrade, un gran abrazo y gracias por comentar :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**En Algún Lugar del Tiempo**

**Capítulo #4**

* * *

Videl entregada a la novedosa emoción que experimentaba en aquel instante, escurrió sus finas manos enguantadas por el cuello de Gohan, al cual se aferró mientras correspondía a las caricias regaladas por Gohan con sus labios. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Por qué evitarlo? Si tal como Rochi se lo había confirmado, él llegaría a su vida, y tal como aquella misteriosa anciana, se lo habría predicho un tiempo antes…

_Era una bella noche de verano. La frescura de la brisa, hacía a los cabellos negros de Videl bailar sobre su rostro adolescente. Esta era su primera gira con la compañía teatral a la cual pertenecía. Su popularidad era tan escasa como el público que concurría a sus presentaciones, y es por ello que habían decidido partir de Orange Star para presentar su trabajo en lugares donde quizás, la expectación por la novedad que podrían despertar, pudiera dar a aquella compañía el reconocimiento del que carecía._

_Ahora se detenían en un pequeño pueblo a descansar luego de la presentación en una de las tantas ciudades por donde habían pasado._

_La adolescente de ojos azules, joven aún entre sus compañeros, quiso alejarse un momento del ambiente pesimista que impregnaba el ánimo de los más experimentados, parecía ser la más optimista entre ellos. Todos justificaban aquel ánimo de la muchacha en sus cortos dieciséis años, los cuales la dotaban de un supuesto surrealismo y sueños absurdos deficientes de realidad. _

_Ahora la chica caminaba por el pueblo dejando en el olvidándose del pasar del tiempo. Con sus manos cruzadas bajo su pecho paseaba en medio de la actividad nocturna del lugar. La luna iluminaba con su naturalidad el sitio, el que además era apoyado por algunas antorchas que bordeaban el camino. El relinchar de un caballo amarrado en un poste a las afueras de una cantina llamó momentáneamente la atención de la ojiazul, quien no tardó en olvidarlo al voltear hacia su derecha, donde pudo ver a la distancia como varias casitas eran solidariamente alumbradas por varias fogatas, mientras sus habitantes entre bailes primitivos compartían las carnes de algunos terneros que quemaban al calor de una de las tantas fogatas. Videl les observó un rato, le llamó poderosamente la atención cómo a pesar de ser un gran grupo, podían permanecer todos tan unidos y disfrutar tan intensamente de cosas tan pequeñas. Para ella nada era así. A pesar de que vivía del teatro, lo que sin duda amaba, se sentía vacía. Y es que siempre esperó poder luchar en equipo por triunfar, sin embargo se encontraba en medio de una nebulosa de desesperanza que limitaba sus anhelos. Si deseaba exteriorizar sus triunfos, estos debían ser inevitablemente de gran alcance, para no recibir palabras desalentadoras de sus mayores._

_Pronto su mirada aventuró por el resto de aquel pequeño aglomerado de viviendas, pero una en particular llamó su atención, una distante al resto. Ni siquiera podía llamarle casa, era una carpa de enigmático color oscuro. La tenue iluminaria interna, el silencio que le rodeaba y el humo que se escapa por sus aberturas hicieron pensar a Videl que aquella carpa era víctima de un incendio, y fue así como se apresuró en llegar al sitio para socorrer a quien pudiese encontrarse en ella._

_El sobresalto llevó a la joven actriz a estar prontamente ante la carpa, sin titubear se adentró en ella, los segundos podían ser valiosos para quien pudiese estar ahí._

— _¿Hay alguien aquí?— preguntó entre jadeos mientras entraba a la carpa, sin embargo no encontró más que silencio. Vio de un lado a otro, no tardó en darse cuenta que el fuego no se había ensañado con el sitio. La tenue iluminaria que había observado desde las afueras correspondía a algunas largas velas de distintas tonalidades que se alzaban sobre una mesa. El humo que pudo ver, correspondía a algunos inciensos que acompañaban a las velas y algunas extrañas hierbas que se quemaban serenamente entre las velas y los inciensos._

— _"Parece un altar"—_ pensó asombrada la muchacha mientras se acercaba a paso sigiloso a la mesa. Se detuvo a inhalar el residuo de lo que se quemaba, la extraña mezcla de hierbas e inciensos pareció aturdir a la actriz, quien agitó rápidamente su cabeza para alejar su efecto.

— _¿Qué haces aquí jovencita?_— una tétrica voz a sus espaldas la hizo saltar del espanto. Videl volteó rauda, encontrándose con una misteriosa anciana, de cabellos lilas que caían en una melena hasta sus hombros que además era transportada por una bola de cristal. La ojiazul le observó en silencio confuso unos segundos.

— _Yo…_ _creí que era un incendio— formuló con dificultad mientras veía a la anciana acercarse sobre su bola. Una vez frente a la muchacha le miró fijamente a los ojos, la joven le veía temerosa. La longeva y hostil mirada de la anciana lograba inquietarla. Ahora esta examinó su carpa, y pudo constatar que sus inciensos y hierbas humeaban en exceso._

— _Tienes razón, creo que me descuidé— articuló la mujer mientras se sentaba frente a su mesa— Te agradezco por haber querido ayudar— pronunció seria, Videl sólo asintió— Ahora acércate— indicó extendiendo sus cortos brazos._

— _¿Qué dijo?—masculló temerosa la actriz._

— _Ven, no te haré daño muchacha, sólo te daré las gracias con lo único que puedo— expresó la anciana. La joven tragó algo de saliva, tras lo cual a paso cuidadoso caminó hacia la mujer— Muy bien, siéntate frente a mí— indicó. La ojiazul obedeciendo dubitativamente se halló frente a la anciana, el humo de los inciensos y hierbas no le dejaban verle con nitidez— Ahora dame tu mano— dijo ahora mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, esta sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al notar la frialdad de la mano de su interlocutora, quien se apresuró en mirar la palma de su mano._

— _¿Qué hace?— inquirió con sobresalto la joven. La anciana examinó en silencio la mano de la muchacha._

— _En este momento no tienes grandes satisfacciones, jovencita— pronunció la mujer— Te sientes rodeada de personas que no tienen las mismas esperanzas que tú ¿No es así?—Videl abrió sus con asombro, lo que decía aquella extraña mujer le hacía sentido, entonces se apresuró en asentir— Pero en tu futuro veo dos hombres. Sí, dos hombres. Y ambos serán de mucha importancia en tu vida— Videl la observaba contrariada— Uno de ellos, te llevará a la cumbre, será con quien te podrías hacer toda una estrella— indicó— Y el otro, al que conocerás a los veinticinco años de edad, será el amor de tu vida— añadió, Videl frunció el seño confundida— Pero cuidado, ese hombre puede hacerte muy feliz, pero también te llevará a la ruina— la muchacha arrebató su mano a la anciana mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie._

— _¡¿Quién es usted?!— preguntó molesta._

— _Uranai Baba, y puedo decirte mucho de lo que pasará en tu vida si así lo quieres— expresó la anciana serenamente desde su lugar._

— _¡Usted está loca!— prorrumpió Videl negando con la cabeza para luego retirarse del lugar._

Sin embargo lo que en aquel momento le habían parecido el delirio de una anciana demente, terminaba siendo verídico.

Primero el hombre que la llevaría al éxito, Muten Rochi tan sólo dos meses después de aquel encuentro con Uranai Baba, aparecía para convertirla en una actriz de renombre. Y ahora, a sus veinticinco años, de pronto llegaba hasta ella aquel hombre que la anciana vidente le había anunciado. Entonces ¿por qué reglamentarse al tiempo? Hacerlo no sería más que insólita vanidad. Vanidad que le podría hacer perder la oportunidad de ser feliz. Todo parecía cumplirse tal cual Uranai lo anunciaba, y como Muten Rochi también lo confirmaba.

_Todo._

Si todo se estaba cumpliendo, había algo que Videl estaba pasando por alto.

— _"Pero cuidado, ese hombre puede hacerte muy feliz, pero también te llevará a la ruina"—_ aquellas palabras repentinamente comenzaron a repetirse una y otra vez en la cabeza de Videl, pero ella intentaba bloquearlas. Gohan parecía inofensivo, no había nada en él que podría hacerle daño, era sin duda una tontería.

_Tonterías._

Fue lo mismo que pensó cuando la anciana le anticipó su futuro, pero ahí estaba, viviendo todo al pie de la letra ¿debía ser aquella última frase acaso la excepción? Un repentino temor invadió a la joven actriz, quien de manera rauda se escapó de los brazos y labios de Gohan.

— ¡No!— exclamó mientras le lanzaba una gran bofetada, el dramaturgo le observó sorprendido unos instantes. Videl al instante pudo sentir la voz interna del arrepentimiento en su interior, sin embargo no doblegó su actuar— Por favor, no insista. No quiero que me siga molestado— expresó mientras le daba la espalda.

— Pero Videl…— susurró. El llamado a la puerta de la habitación interrumpió el diálogo. 

— Satán— la voz de Rochi se oyó tras de ella— ¿Satán?— repitió en anciano. Videl abrió sus ojos con asombro a la vez que se alejaba lo suficiente de Gohan.

— Adelante— pronunció. Su representante no tardó en entrar, observando con desagrado la presencia de Gohan.

— Creo que debe irse— pronunció de modo hostil el anciano al dramaturgo.

— ¿Esperaste todo este tiempo que volviéramos?— preguntó contrariada la actriz.

— No es momento para discutir— espetó Rochi mientras caminaba hacia Videl.

— ¿Esperaste?—repitió la joven.

— Sí ¿te sorprende?— contestó el anciano.

— Nuestra relación es de negocios— discutió Videl.

— ¿Sólo de negocios?— cuestionó irónico el anciano ante un Gohan que permanecía como silencioso espectador.

— Sólo estoy contigo como actriz, señor Rochi— expresó duramente la ojiazul, el anciano parecía no entender aquello a pesar de los nueve años de trabajar juntos— No soy un limpiapiés ¡No limpies tus botas en mí!— exclamó irritada. El anciano abrió sus ojos con desmesura. Gohan bajó la mirada inquieto, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos solos para que pudieran aclarar las cosas, entonces se dispuso a iniciar su marcha. El anciano representante de Videl le observó con desdeño cruzar el umbral, tras lo cual redirigió su mirada a la actriz.

— ¿Exceso con control, Satán?— preguntó Muten mientras alzaba una ceja. La joven le observó frunciendo el ceño— ¡Cómo no!— exclamó molesto retirándose de la habitación. La actriz se dejó caer derrotada sobre un sofá.

* * *

El día avanzó, y el descanso de Videl se vio estropeado por el tormento de sus disyuntivas. No dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, ya caía el crepúsculo y la hora de la obra se acercaba, pero aquello se hallaba en la parte final de la lista de sus cavilaciones. Gohan la encabezaba. No podía evitar sentir crecer en su pecho el sentimiento por aquel joven, pero tampoco podía renegar el temor que sentía por la parte final de la predicción tanto de Rochi como de Uranai Baba.

Pronto alguien llamó a la puerta, sin embargo no fue hasta la tercera llamada que Videl cayó en cuenta de ello.

— ¿Quién es?— inquirió tras aclarar la garganta.

— Soy Gohan ¿Podemos hablar?— contestó desde el otro lado el dramaturgo, la ojiazul abrió sus ojos con asombro.

— ¿Gohan?— susurró, se apresuró en abrir la puerta— ¿Ahora qué quiere?— preguntó con forzosa molestia.

— Necesito hablar contigo— contestó el pelinegro.

— Ya le dije que…

— Vengo a despedirme— interrumpió mientras su rostro se tornaba grave. Videl le observó con asombro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—formuló perpleja.

— Que me voy. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Hice lo que pude, pero ya no puedo hacer nada— contestó el dramaturgo bajando la mirada.

— Pero… no es necesario que te vayas ¡No es justo que lo hagas! No por mí— replicó contrariada la ojiazul.

— Vine hasta aquí por ti, ya nada me detiene— expresó Gohan.

— Y… ¿Cuándo te irás?— inquirió Videl con disimulada curiosidad.

— Pronto. Sólo debo solucionar algunas cosas para poder partir— contestó firmemente. Los ojos de Videl comenzaron a vibrar angustiados, el deseo de detenerle se ahogaba en su garganta ante el freno que las palabras de la anciana y de Rochi que le atormentaban.

— _"Pero cuidado, ese hombre puede hacerte muy feliz, pero también te llevará a la ruina"—_ la actriz tomó una bocanada de aire mientras prolongaba su mano derecha.

— Que tenga buen viaje— pronunció escuetamente. Gohan abrió sus ojos con asombro, realmente esperaba que ante ello la joven se mostrara más sensible, pero al contrario, su dureza parecía acentuarse.

— Gracias— contestó el dramaturgo correspondiendo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven para despedirse— Fue un gusto conocerla, señorita Videl— expresó mirándole fijamente a los ojos— Adiós— se despidió mientras volteaba. La ojiazul le vio desaparecer por el pasillo mientras su mirada angustiada se llenaban de lágrimas.

* * *

Después de mucho pensarlo, Gohan entró en el teatro del Grand Hotel. Por más que lo evitara, necesitaba verla por última vez, tan sólo una vez y nada más. Después de eso ya no la seguiría más. Gohan ya había caído en cuenta que la joven no le quería tanto como él a ella, así que respetaría su decisión, pero necesitaba verla una vez más. Fue así como buscando un lugar en medio del teatro, se sentó para ver la función. La expectación por ver a la actriz en el hotel era enorme, lo cual quedaba retratado en la completa ocupación del teatro por sus huéspedes. Los comentarios entusiastas eran el bullicio general, Gohan observaba maravillado aquello, se notaba a leguas que lo relatado por las biografías sobre Videl, no exageraban al definirla como una célebre actriz.

Prontamente el sonido de la orquesta dando inicio a la función logró silenciar al auditorio, quien no tardó en fijar su mirada hacia el escenario.

El telón carmesí subió, dejando a la vista la escenografía de lo que parecía un gran cuarto de oficina, el cual era aseado por una empleada, quien aprovechaba sus labores para leer uno de los libros que descansaba en la estantería. La repentina llegada de Videl al lugar, le hizo abandonar su distracción de sobresalto para retomar de manera rigurosa su labor. Gohan al ver a la actriz entrar en escena se acomodó sobre su asiento mientras respiraba hondamente e imitaba al público que aplaudía a la joven.

— Buenas noches, señorita— la empleada saludaba sonriente a Videl, quien se movía inquieta por la oficina sacudiendo su abanico.

— ¡No son buenas, son muy malas!— contestó malhumorada continuando su paseo inquieto— No bajaré esta noche— añadió mientras era ayudada por la empleada a quitarse un abrigo negro, para dejar a la vista un bello vestido blanco con brillantes del mismo tono que moldeaba sutilmente su figura. Gohan no tardó en reconocer el mismo vestido que Iresa le había enseñado en su colección de teatro.

— ¿Qué ocurre, señorita?—inquirió curiosa la empleada.

— Comí con un hombre con quien mi padre quiere que me case— contestó la ojiazul.

— ¿El banquero?— cuestionó sonriente la mujer.

— Con el banquero, sí— pronunció molesta, Videl— ¡Sesenta y siete años, un metro de altura y doscientos kilos de peso!—añadió molesta mientras lanzaba sobre su escritorio el abanico tras lo cual se sentó junto al mueble. El público se largó a reír ante el dialogo en escena.

— Pero tiene dinero, señorita— alentó la empleada.

— ¡Y no deja que nadie lo olvide!— articuló Videl haciendo una pausa reflexiva— Me asombra que tenga deseos de casarse… Ya está casado con su dinero— el público nuevamente rió, entre ellos, Rochi quien veía la obra desde un costado del escenario sobre su sofá.

— Quizá no sea tan malo señorita. Debe haber algo de él que le guste ¿No?— preguntó pícara la mujer.

— Sí, su ausencia— contestó escuetamente. Las risas envolvían el teatro, Gohan también lo hacía desde su lugar. Pronto las risas acabaron para retomar la atención hacia el escenario, la mirada de Videl se tornó vaga— El hombre de mis sueños casi se esfumó ya— pronunció acongojada, la empleada le observó con extrañeza, el resto de los actores y libretistas voltearon sus miradas hasta Videl.

— ¿Y qué hombre es ese señorita?— formuló de forma improvisada la empleada.

— Uno que he creado en mi mente— contestó, pronto se puso de pie— La clase de hombre, con la que sueña toda mujer en lo más profundo de su corazón—añadió mirando a la muchedumbre— Casi puedo verle frente a mí— pronunció posando sus ojos en Gohan, quien atontado e incrédulo observaba a quienes le rodeaba.

— _"¿Me está hablando a mí?"—_ se cuestionó vacilante, regresó su mirada al escenario, y notó que la ojiazul le seguía contemplando.

— Pero ¿Qué le diría si realmente estuviera aquí?—agregó a su diálogo la actriz ante una inquieta sirvienta que permanecía en silencio— Perdóname. Nunca había sentido esto. Viví sin ello toda mi vida ¿Te parece extraño que no te reconociera?— Gohan le contemplaba embelesado— Tú me hiciste sentir por primera vez ¿Hay algún modo de decirte cómo cambiaste mi existencia? ¿Algún modo de hacerte saber la dulzura que me diste?— la joven no quitaba su mirada del pelinegro, quien poco a poco se iba convenciendo de que todo aquello era para él— Tengo mucho que decirte, y no encuentro las palabras, excepto estas— expresó. Gohan comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa que se hacía cada vez más pronunciada en su rostro— Te amo— articuló sonriendo. La embelesada sonrisa de Gohan desapareció instantáneamente mientras que el asombro se adueñaba de su expresión— Así se lo diría a ese hombre, si realmente estuviera aquí— concluyó Videl buscando ahora a la sirvienta. El aplauso del público no tardó en aparecer. Rochi se puso rápidamente de pie, y furibundo se retiró del sitio ante la mirada curiosa de los actores que eran testigo de su ira.

Las cortinas no tardaron en cerrarse anunciando el fin de la escena, y prontamente volvieron a abrirse mostrando a la joven actriz para recibir los aplausos del público. Gohan al verla nuevamente, se puso de pie, el resto de los espectadores le imitaron al instante. La ojiazul hacía sutiles reverencias en agradecimiento a quienes aplaudían. No tardó en encontrarse con la mirada de Gohan, le sonrió de manera cómplice, el dramaturgo devolvió el gesto aliviado. Al parecer, a pesar de la variación en el diálogo de la actriz, todo salía bien.

Luego las cortinas se cerraron de manera definitiva para alistar el segundo acto.

— ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?— el director de la obra se apresuró en reclamar a Videl una vez cerrado el telón.

— Nada— contestó casual la ojiazul.

— ¡¿Nada?! Escribiste otra primera escena— recriminó el hombre.

— Pero la llevé otra vez al principio— pronunció de manera indiferente mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores.

— Espera un momento, hay que tomar esa fotografía— dijo ahora el hombre.

— Oh… muy bien, pero tengo que cambiarme— expresó la actriz mientras se apresuraba en sentarse en una banca frente a la cámara.

— Será sólo un momento— indicó el fotógrafo— Señorita Satán, una sonrisa— pidió el hombre, la mujer jugando con una gran pluma blanca posó mirando el cielo con elegancia— Muy bien, así está bien— aprobó el fotógrafo acercándose a la cámara— Una sonrisa, por favor— repitió, la mujer volvió a posar— Oh, no, no. Así no ¿Puede usted pensar en algo que sea muy bueno o…?— en aquel momento Gohan llegaba al lugar, Videl posó sus ojos en él mientras sonreía dulcemente— ¡Sí, así está bien!—pronunció el fotógrafo. El dramaturgo le observó maravillado, la manera en que la joven le miraba y le sonreía, era tal cual aparecía en aquel retrato que pudo ver en el salón de la historia. No podía creerlo, aquella dulzura, belleza y elegancia que tanto había admirado en su expresión en aquel retrato había sido presenciado por él, no podía articular palabra alguna mientras le contemplaba fascinado.

* * *

El segundo acto había dado inicio, aquel hombre de cabellos negros permanecía maravillado sumido en sus pensamientos, Videl aún no volvía a aparecer en escena, por lo que no prestaba mayor atención a lo que allí ocurría. Sin embargo un guardia acabó con las tranquilas reflexiones de dramaturgo.

— Señor Gohan— pronunció mientras tocaba cuidadosamente uno de sus hombros, sin hallar respuesta— Señor Gohan— reiteró un poco más firme, recién ahora el pelinegro reaccionó a su llamado— Para usted— dijo ahora el hombre mientras le entregaba un sobre, el dramaturgo algo confundido lo recibió. Se apresuró en abrirlo para ver su contenido.

_"Señor: Debo hablarle enseguida. Es algo de vida o muerte, no me falle. Lo espero en la glorieta atrás del teatro. Rochi"_

El pelinegro se apresuró en concurrir al lugar de encuentro, allí se encontró con un reflexivo Rochi.

— ¿Tiene usted idea de cuántos años llevo con la señorita Satán?—se apresuró en preguntar el anciano sin siquiera voltear a ver al dramaturgo. Este le observó en silencio unos instantes.

— Desde marzo de 714— contestó calmo.

— Marzo de 714, eso es correcto— pronunció Rochi girando la mirada hostilmente hacia Gohan— Ella tenía dieciséis años. La vi en aquel oscuro escenario, en una patética comedia. Y ella estaba radiante. En unos pocos segundos comprendí lo que en su futuro iba a ser— Gohan sea acercó sigilosamente.

— ¿La señora Rochi?—preguntó irónico.

— ¿Acaso usted cree que yo la moldeé con un esmero total? ¿Que la cuidé con empeño? ¿Le enseñé todo y la desarrollé todos estos años para que fuera mi esposa?— preguntó fuera de sí mientras se ponía de pie ofendido por la suposición del dramaturgo.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó entonces el pelinegro.

— Para verla una estrella— contestó firmemente el anciano, Gohan frunció su ceño suspicaz— ¡Sólo una persona de su poca madurez, puede pensar que mi pasión por esa mujer sea sólo física!—expresó enardecido Rochi— ¿No puede comprender que ella lleva dentro de sí todo lo necesario para ser la mejor actriz de su generación?— cuestionó indignado, Gohan bajó la mirada pensativo, se sentía realmente mal por haber intuido dobles intensiones en el anciano hacia Videl.

— Debe disculparme, ahora le entiendo, sólo tiene las mejores para ella— expresó seriamente el pelinegro.

— ¿Entonces?— inquirió el agente alzando una ceja.

— Pero yo también— se apresuró a decir, el anciano abrió sus ojos con asombro— Claro que seguirá actuando, y continuará creciendo y será finalmente cuanto quiera usted para ella— expresó el dramaturgo.

— ¿Con usted a su lado?— Rochi se anticipó amargamente a lo que creía que Gohan diría.

— Sí. Conmigo a su lado— confirmó el joven mientras asentía calmo.

— Jamás— sentenció categórico el agente, Gohan abrió sus ojos con desmesura.

— ¡Por Dios! Cree usted ser su dueño— espetó perplejo, Rochi sonreía victorioso.

— Sé quién es usted. Tan pronto llegó me di cuenta de su identidad. Y quiere destruirla— expresó seguro el anciano mientras le veía de manera hostil.

— Oh, usted está loco— musitó el pelinegro, tras lo cual emprendió el camino de regreso al teatro. Sin embargo un dueto criminal le abordó en su camino para golpearle brutalmente.

* * *

La presentación había terminado, los actores recibían la ovación del público mientras hacían gentiles reverencias, el telón no tardó en bajar, y aquella joven de ojos azules caminó de prisa hacia uno de los costados del escenario en búsqueda de su doncella.

— ¿Lo encontraste?—preguntó de prisa.

— No señorita— respondió la mujer.

— ¿Fuiste a su cuarto?

— No estaba— entraron rápidamente al camarín de la joven.

— ¿Qué dijeron abajo?—continuó su interrogatorio Videl mientras se quitaba el sombrero blanco de una pluma negra frente al espejo.

— No lo han visto.

— ¿No dejó un mensaje?

— No, lo lamento.

— Esto es incomprensible ¿Qué le pudo pasar?—se cuestionaba inquieta la ojiazul— Mary, ayúdame a cambiarme— pidió ahora mientras corría al guardarropa. El repentino llamado a la puerta interrumpió aquella acción— Aguarda Mary— pronunció la actriz apresurándose en ir a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró desilusionada con la figura de Rochi. Sin decir nada volteó de regreso a la habitación, su doncella salió para dejarles hablar tranquilos.

— Tu actuación en el primer acto, creo que fue… un tanto excéntrica— expresó el anciano.

— ¿Dónde está él?—preguntó enseguida la joven— ¿Qué le hiciste?— no podía evitar dejar caer sus sospechas sobre su agente, desde el primer instante había notado el recelo que Gohan despertaba en él, y conociéndolo desde ya casi diez años, sabía de lo que era capaz.

— No le hice nada, Satán— contestó calmo, Rochi— Pero creo que se fue— añadió fríamente— Eso es todo.

— No comprendo— pronunció suspicaz la ojiazul.

— Se fue del hotel, y de tu vida— sentenció.

— No lo creo— expresó firmemente la actriz mientras se sentaba frente a su espejo.

— Debo confesar que era más atractivo que otros que conocíamos en el pasado, tú y yo. Y quizás un poco más sincero— comentó casual el anciano mientras se sentaba sobre un sofá.

— ¿No era de él de quien hablabas?—interrumpió Videl. El anciano le contempló en silencio unos segundos.

— No— respondió escuetamente.

— ¿Te equivocaste, ah? Te equivocaste— pronunció mientras sonreía con desdén, tras lo cual guardó silencio unos segundos— Lo amo y él va a hacerme muy feliz— expresó— ¿Lo entiendes? Lo amo— enfrentó al anciano.

— ¿Qué importa que lo ames? Ya se ha ido— refutó.

— Lo encontraré, Muten. Y no intentes detenerme— concluyó Videl— Y ahora con permiso, voy a cambiarme— las palabras fueron prontamente entendidas por el anciano.

— Oh, como no— articuló mientras se ponía de pie. Caminó hacia la puerta y giró a ver a la ojiazul, no tardó en reconocer el afligimiento en su expresión, no le gustaba verla así, pero consideraba que era necesario, todo era en pos de su carrera — Debo recordarte que partimos en una hora— indicó, tras lo cual abandonó la habitación.

La hora de partir ya había llegado, Videl como así el resto de la compañía no tardó en estar lista. Sin embargo no quiso abandonar tan prontamente su habitación, tenía la esperanza que él llegaría a buscarla allí, pero ya era tarde, debía partir. Confundida, solitaria y sintiendo algunas lágrimas descender por su rostro, abandonó la habitación y aquel hotel donde en tan pocas horas estaba segura de haber encontrado el amor y donde también lo perdió.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER C:**

**Reviews:**

**LDGV: Hola! Cierto, es muy poco lo que se conocen, sin embargo actúan con cierta presura, con una Videl algo dubitativa y un Gohan algo más determinado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos!**

**ViDeL HlMh: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí dejo la continuación, saludos y gracias por leer y comentar :) .**


End file.
